HEART OF DRAGON EL ESPEJO MALDITO
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Dice la leyenda que existió un espejo capas de cumplir cualquier deseo que se le pida pero la oscuridad lo consumió destruyendo todo deseo que se le pida prometeo junto con zory deberán encontrarlo derrotar a su guardiana y romperlo pero primero deberán reconciliarse ¿lo lograran?
1. LOS CONSEJEROS

**HEART OF DRAGON EL ESPEJO MALDITO**

**Hey que tal a todos aquí OmegaSpyro y vuelvo con una nueva historia de HERT OF DRAGON o como ustedes quieran llamarla llámalo X llámalo Y pero volvemos con prometeo y con zory**

**LOS CONSEJEROS**

Dos meses después de la declaración de guerra contra warfagn zory y prometeo eran entrenados, en este invierno en el valle de la luna el dragón gris se divertía con sus amigos pues no tenían mucho que hacer, mientras zory correteaba por la hierba persiguiendo a artik que también se acostumbraba a ser un cadete o mejor dicho omega pero llego el tiempo en que algunos subirán de rango y zory y sus amigas serian algunas que subirían de rango.

Zory: (persigue a artik) ya veremos si estas a la altura de esta nueva alfa

Artik: (evita a zory) pues ya veremos si estamos igual no olvides que yo también seré una alfa

Zory: pero quien será la líder (choca con un árbol)

Artik: (deja de correr y se acerca a zory) tal vez alguien que no choque con arboles

Zory y Artik seguían conversando hasta que la dragona roja zonoya llego para llamarlas, mientras prometeo y sus amigos se deslizaban desde un monte podría decirse que practicaban snowboard y spyro y prometeo iban iguales en está carrera.

Prometeo: (parado en dos patas) ríndete amigo no puedes con migo sabes lo veloz que soy

Spyro: (parado en dos patas) ya veremos tu y yo casi siempre quedamos igual en todo menos en el entrenamiento elemental

Prometeo: puede que yo no tenga elementos pero se usar bien mis poderes de solare y…

Spyro: amigo cuidado con esa roca

Prometeo: ¿Qué roca? (la tabla se atora en la roca y este sale volando)

Prometeo perdió la tabla y mientras caía zory aun correteaba a artik dio un salto para atraparla pero prometeo choca con ella y estos dos se tomaron de las patas y comenzaron a girar hasta que los dos cayeron al suelo y zory cayó sobre el dragón gris y los dos se miraron a los ojos, zory soltó una risita mientras veía al dragón gris entre cerradamente y lentamente comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ellos y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse Tempo llego.

Tempo: a, el amor de los jóvenes (llega zonoya)

Zonoya: ¡zory vamos es hora!

Tempo: creí que mi discípulo seria el alfa primero pero me equivoque

Zonoya: es algo mejor que un alfa su entrenamiento será duro

Mientras los tutores de los dos dragones hablaban zory se separo de prometeo y comenzó a caminar hacia zonoya.

Prometeo: ¿adónde vas? (se levanta)

Zory: escuela de alfas hasta la primavera

Prometeo: primavera pero te perderás del invierno

Zory: (se acerca a prometeo) tranquilo te prometo que estaré aquí cuando menos lo esperes y espero que hagas algún progreso con tu rango

Prometeo: (tristemente) si está bien lo hare bueno te veré en primavera

Zory: oye no te preocupes seguiré siendo la zory que conoces (lo besa en la frente) te veré pronto adiós prometeo

Zory camino con sus amigas hasta zonoya y prometeo se despedía de zory moviendo un ala hasta que sus amigos notaron lo triste que estaba y hablaron con él.

Spyro: oye tranquilo a mí también me duele ver ir a cynder como sabes la amo

Night: spyro tiene razón debes dejarla ir por un tiempo

Inferno: y cuando sea tiempo de volver a verse

Rely: ambos pasaran una tarde muy entretenida

Dante: además podrán hablar de lo que paso mientras estaban separados

Erbrow: y lo mejor todo volverá a la normalidad todos nosotros volveremos a ver a las chicas no te preocupes recuerda todo lo que le enseñaste yo creí que solo tu podías generar cosas y tele trasportarte pero zory también sabe cómo hacerlo ella sabrá cómo usar su nuevas habilidades

Prometeo: pero yo quiero verla ahora ¿enserio tengo que esperar?

Tempo: un consejero aprende a ser paciente y soportar malos días joven dragón

Prometeo: pero tempo no soy un consejero ese rango está muy lejos de nosotros

Tempo: pues ya no consejeros

Prometeo: ¡¿Qué?! Seremos consejeros

Spyro: no esperaba eso

Tempo: ustedes omegas son los mejores de su rango nunca vi tal manejo con sus elementos en especial tu prometeo creí que tardarías mucho para aprender a usar tus poderes de solare

Dante: si hubiera más como tu prometeo serias el mejor de todos los solares

Inferno: si prometeo es el mejor solare que existe

Prometeo: (sonrojado) gracias ferno

Tempo: su entrenamiento comienza ahora consejeros formación ya (todos se ponen en fila) muy bien consejeros alguien de ustedes deberá ser el líder dejare que ustedes elijan

Spyro: voto por prometeo

Erbrow: también yo

Inferno, dante, rely y night: también yo

Prometeo: debe ser una broma yo como líder consejero

Tempo: bien prometeo tú serás el líder vamos consejeros camino a empezar su entrenamiento

Prometeo: bien consejeros comencemos

Tempo llevo a los consejeros a la arena abandonada donde tempo entrenaba a prometeo pero esta vez las cosas serian diferentes pues el entrenamiento era muy duro había veces que tenían que derribar a un oponente muy grande con una sola técnica y eso si que era difícil los monigotes que los consejeros enfrentaban eran bastantes grandes y fuertes pero con el paso del tiempo los siete consejeros fueron cambiando ya no tenían esa actitud agradable y graciosa ahora su actitud era firme y seria cuando les entregaron sus armaduras de consejeros estas eran de color plateado y cubrían los antebrazos, los muslos de las piernas y tenían una parte que cubría la base de la cola y el casco era muy parecido a un casco de consejeros de un videojuego y los siete amigos se convirtieron en consejeros y esperaron hasta ver nuevamente a sus amigas.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste además algo sobre la historia los consejeros son por así decirlo la guardia de los lideres en este caso los guardianes pero ellos se enfocan más en controlar las situaciones que se les presentaran mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	2. EL REENCUENTRO

**EL REENCUENTRO**

La primavera llego pronto y zory y sus amigas regresaron al valle y a ellas les toco la casería del día, pero no sabían que las observaban todo marchaba bien hasta que miembros de otra sección se alejaron del territorio que les correspondía e intentaban robar las presas de zory y sus amigas, justamente zory estaba a punto de saltar sobre uno de los dos ciervos los dos que eran corrieron haciendo que uno de los dragones chocara con ella, mientras los ciervos lograron escapar los dragones comenzaron a discutir con las dragonas.

Jade: ¿Qué les pasa? Eran nuestras presas

Dragón: ustedes tuvieron la culpa ya lo tenía cuando lo asustaron

Cynder: claro lo asustamos

Dragón 2: cállate sucia lagartija

Zory: mejor váyanse si no quieren problemas

Dragón: queremos problemas entonces

El dragón empujó a zory y esta se cayó y el dragón estaba a punto de golpearla [abusivo XD] zory cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero nunca llego y la dragona abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que un dragón con armadura plateada detuvo el golpe y se dio cuenta, de que el dragón que la ayudo era un consejero y este empujo al otro dragón y ayudo a zory a levantarse.

Consejero: a una dama no se le golpea ni con el pétalo de una rosa

Dragón: (nervioso) l-lo siento señor no volverá a pasar (agarra algo de su costado)

El dragón saco un cuchillo con el que quería causarle daño al consejero, pero este lo tomo por el brazo y se lo torció y después lo volvió a empujar, después el dragón se acerco corriendo cuando el consejero extrañamente genero una espada con cuatro hojas dos delante y dos detrás y este apunto la espada al cuello del otro dragón y este ya no hizo nada, pues estaba en una situación de muerte.

Consejero: váyanse antes de que (otros seis consejeros llegan) hallan problemas (tempo interrumpe)

Tempo: consejeros posición de descanso (los consejeros se sientan sobre sus cuartos traseros y se enderezan) alfas detrás de los consejeros (zory y sus amigas se ponen detrás de ellos) y ustedes (los intrusos lo miran) vallan a casa, consejeros regresen a sus posiciones

Tempo y los consejeros ahuyentaron a los invasores y se fueron después de haber saludado a las siete alfas.

Zory: no cosco otro dragón que pueda generar cosas y que sea gris con marcas rojas

Cynder: pues no existe otro dragón purpura que sea un chico

Artik: conozco bien a un dragón negro con cuernos de toro y detalles azules

Raven: yo conozco un dragón negro con cuernos que apuntan hacia adelante

Cynder: no crees que los chicos

Zory: subieran a consejeros no creo de invierno a primavera sería imposible los consejeros tardan más de un año en completar su entrenamiento bien iré a mi habitación tal vez encuentre a prometeo ahí

Zory se fue a su habitación ella esperaba encontrar a su compañero de habitación o más bien prometeo, cuando zory y prometeo llegaron al valle les asignaron una habitación y zory le pidió a prometeo que se fuera con ella a la habitación pues a la dragona blanca le gustaba dormir junto a el dragón gris, cuando llego a la habitación vio a un dragón gris recargándose en el barandal del balcón y esta lo abrazo por la cadera de este y hablo con el dragón gris prometeo.

Zory: (abrazándolo por su cadera) hacia tiempo que no te veía

Prometeo: estás en problemas

Zory: (lo suelta) ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Prometeo: eres una alfa y debes saber defenderte bien (se voltea)

Zory se sorprendió al ver a prometeo no como un omega sino como un consejero, ella le prometió que sería la misma dragona blanca pero él no le prometió que no cambiaria pero la dragona se propuso recuperar al dragón que conocía comenzó por coquetearle, ella se sentó en la cama para escuchar a prometeo.

Prometeo: así fue como subí a consejero no fue fácil pero aquí me tienes (zory se le tira encima)

Zory: (sonrojada) oye recuerdas lo que paso antes de que me fuera (prometeo asiente) bueno quería saber si podíamos continuar donde nos quedamos (le quita el casco a prometeo)

Zory se acerco al dragón para besarlo pues eso estaba a punto de hacer eso antes de irse pero lo dejaron a medias, zory estaba a punto de besarlo cuando prometeo pego su frente con la de la dragona y hablo.

Prometeo: zory tal vez tu estés lista para esto pero, yo no me siento para listo para esto (zory se le se separa y prometeo se pone su casco)

Zory: (extrañada) pero recuerdo que tu me confesaste que yo te gustaba

Prometeo: si lose pero las cosas cambian (se levanta y zory lo toma de la pata)

Zory: prometeo espera antes de que te vayas quiero… (Sonrojada) ver esos ojos otra vez por favor

Prometeo se quito su casco dejando su cara descubierta y zory lo agarro por los hombros y prometeo la tomo por su cadera, zory froto su cara con la de prometeo y este la cubrió con sus alas que cubrían todo su cuerpo ella lo miro a los ojos y hablo.

Zory: cambiaste mucho ya no eres el prometeo que conocía ya no…eres el dragón divertido, agradable ¿Qué te paso? El prometeo que yo conozco era muy agradable no tenía miedo de nadie y (habla entre risas) no entendía matemáticas, además me gustaba todo de ti pero tus ojos cafés son lo que más me gusta de ti

Prometeo: creo que sería yo el que debería decir todo eso pero en fin es tarde yo tengo que atender unos cuantos asuntos (zory bosteza) y tu debes dormir vendré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Zory: si está bien buenas noches prometeo (lo suelta pero el dragón no)

Prometeo: tranquila (la acerca con sus alas) todo estará bien ya verás te acostumbraras

Prometeo soltó a zory y se fue caminando como un ser humano, mientras él se retiraba zory lo observaba se recostó en la cama para poder dormir, pero volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada para que nadie entrara y le hiciera algo a zory parecía que prometeo quería mantenerla segura alejándola de todo peligro y mientras prometeo parecía a verse retirado en realidad estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando lo que decía la dragona, cuando se sorprendió al escucharla.

Zory: te amo prometeo (se acurruca)

Prometeo: (suspira) y yo a ti (gamma aparece)

Gamma: ola k ace (omega y delta aparecen)

Omega: gamma déjalo en paz

Delta: que no vez que acaba de enterarse de que la chica que ama también lo ama

Prometeo: orbs desaparezcan menos tu omega

Delta: (agarra a gamma) diez cuatro amigo (desaparecen)

Omega: te dije que gamma siempre te estaría molestando con eso de que amas a zory aunque seas un consejero

Prometeo: yo creí que no sentía algo por mí

Omega: pero ahora lo sabes y tienes que decírselo te dejo en paz ahora pero más vale que se lo digas de acuerdo

Prometeo: si está bien

Prometeo se fue acompañado de spyro y dante que ellos le hablaban a prometeo pero el dragón gris parecía algo distraído así que le preguntaron que le pasaba.

Spyro: oye ¿te pasa algo? Prometeo

Prometeo: ¿eh? A nada no es nada todo está bien

Dante: no en serio te pasa algo

Prometeo: está bien ustedes ganan eh estado pensando pues (suspira) acabo de enterarme de que zory siente algo por mi

Spyro: recuerda que alfas y consejeros no se mezclan

Dante: no está bien eso te meterías en problemas

Prometeo aun seguía pensando en lo que escucho de zory y cuando los tres consejeros terminaron sus tareas nocturnas se fueron a dormir y cuando prometeo entro a la habitación vio que zory temblaba de frio y el balcón estaba cerrado cuando el dragón se recostó junto a la dragona la cubrió con un ala.

Prometeo: debo estar loco yo un consejero y una alfa como ella (suspira) parece que…no soy un consejero y yo pongo el ejemplo de un consejero (mira a zory) aunque

Prometeo pasó una pata por el cuello de zory y la acerco a él y tal vez prometeo no se haya dado cuenta pero zory lo observaba cuando él recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas y se quedo dormido esperando volver a despertar en otro día.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo y parece que prometeo un consejero del alto mando esta enamorándose de zory quien siente algo por el bueno mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	3. MERSENARIOS

**MERSENARIOS**

Zory despertó después de una noche muy tranquila y se dio cuenta de que prometeo aun dormía y ella recordó lo dormilón que llega hacer el dragón pero no le daba importancia pues se sentía muy cómoda entre el ala de prometeo.

Zory: valla que si duerme (alpha aparece)

Alpha: sí que es dormilón no cambio mucho pues aun es ese dragón gris que tanto admiras

Zory: pues ya no lo es

Alpha: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zory: recuerdas que dijo que yo le gustaba pues intente besarlo pero dijo que no estaba listo para eso

Alpha: a lo que se refería es que si lo atraes pero él cree que no está a tu nivel por así decirlo

Zory: quieres decir que si le importo pero no se atreve a decírmelo

Alpha: exacto (prometeo comienza a despertar) ya me voy suerte tigresa (desaparece)

Prometeo despertó y levanto su cabeza y cuando hizo esto su nariz y la de zory se tocaron y el dragón se sorprendió pues no esperaba esto.

Prometeo: (sonrojado) a- buenos días zory

Zory: (suelta una risita) nunca había visto que un consejero se sonroje

Prometeo: (más sonrojado) sonrojado (usa su casco de espejo) no sabía que eso me pasaba y… (Toca la nariz de zory nuevamente) yo, este-bueno tengo que irme

Zory: ¿adónde vas? Tan temprano sabes que no me gusta que me dejes sola tan temprano (prometeo se estira y se pone su armadura)

Prometeo: tú y yo no nos separaremos mucho tiempo pues tu eres mi pareja los guardianes dijeron que todos los lideres consejeros tendrían que hacer pareja con un líder inferior y…

Zory: me elegiste a mí

Prometeo: si para mí también es algo raro pero es mejor así porque tendré que estar al tanto de ti

Zory: entonces (pone una pata sobre la del dragón) tu y yo (con tono coqueto) pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos

Prometeo: pues sí, bien vamos primero desayunaras y después nos encontraremos con los consejeros y tus alfas

Zory: ¿tú no comerás algo?

Prometeo: tranquila estoy acostumbrado a desayunar más tarde

Zory: y ¿Cuándo es más tarde?

Prometeo: a la hora de la comida

Zory: ¿Cómo es que tienes energías para hacer todas tus tareas?

Prometeo: no lo sé pero… (Zory lo regaña)

Zory: pero nada desayunaremos juntos de acuerdo

Prometeo: pero esto es… (Zory lo fulmina con la mirada) está bien desayunare con tigo odio cuando te pones así pareces mi novia

Zory: entonces me portare como tu novia vamos tengo hambre y apuesto que tu también

Prometeo: pues no, no tengo hambre (su estomago gruñe)

Zory: claro no tienes hambre

Zory después de haber regañado a prometeo fueron al comedor donde se dieron cuenta de que los consejeros de prometeo y las alfas de zory también estaban ahí comiendo el desayuno, los dos dragones se acercaron a sus amigos y hablaron entre ellos.

Prometeo: parece que yo no fui el único regañado

Spyro: que esperabas no puedo hacerle o decirle algo a mi pareja (cynder pone una ala sobre el cuerpo de spyro)

Cynder: así es tendrán que acostumbrarse ¨consejeros¨

Jade: ya rugiste

Shyny: ferno tienes que desayunar algo

Inferno: (fuertemente) no tengo hambre

Inferno hablo con tono molesto que hasta asusto a shyny y cuando prometeo vio esto regaño al consejero pues el dragón gris era el líder de estos.

Prometeo: (en voz alta) ferno basta shyny es tu pareja y no debes faltarle al respeto

Inferno: si lo siento shyny (shyny lo besa en la mejilla)

Shyny: no pasa nada tranquilo

Prometeo: como ya arreglaste el problema no te daré tu castigo te iba a dar el doble de tus tareas de hoy

Zory: (con tono molesto) explícame como que ¨castigo¨

Prometeo: primero no me hables con ese tono, segundo como soy el líder de los consejeros yo soy el que les dice que hacer

Zory: (con tono molesto) como quieres que note hable de este modo si estoy enojada contigo (cruza los brazos y da la espalda a prometeo)

Prometeo: ¿ahora que hice?

Zory: ibas a dejarme sola, no querías desayunar conmigo y ahora me regañas por hablarte

Raven: ustedes dos parecen novios cuando se pelean

Artik: cierto

Spyro: concuerdo con las chicas

Zory y prometeo: ¡no somos novios!

Night: si son novios

Prometeo y zory se sonrojaron al escuchar esto, zory miro a otro lado y prometeo volvió a mirar su desayuno pues no querían que se supiera que se aman el uno al otro, cuando tempo llego y llamo a prometeo.

Tempo: prometeo te necesito en el gran salón tienes que conocer más bien tienen que conocer a los nuevos integrantes de su equipo

Prometeo: si señor vamos zory

Zory: (hace un movimiento brusco con la cola) te sigo tempo

Prometeo: (suspira con decepción) vamos zory no puedes estar enojada con migo todo el día

Zory: (sigue a tempo) vete al cuerno

Zory y prometeo se fueron aun discutiendo mientras los demás hablaban entre sí, cuando spyro hizo un comentario.

Spyro: ¿creen que prometeo solucione el problema?

Cynder: tal vez si (ve que zory le pega a prometeo con la cola) pero no será fácil y yo también me pondré así si me haces enojar

Las otras alfas: yo también

Prometeo aun intentaba hablar con zory cuando esta le pego con la cola y cuando hizo esto uno de los filos del casco de prometeo lo corto en la mejilla, pero no le dio importancia el dragón insistía en hablar con la dragona blanca, cuando recordó que una vez que toco los cuartos traseros de zory está salto y se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo pero cuando saltara se tele transportaría frente a zory y esta caería sobre el pero antes de que se separara de prometeo el, la retendría para poder hablar con la dragona.

Prometeo: (ejecuta su plan y zory cae sobre el dragón) ahora podemos hablar

Zory: (intenta liberarse) está bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Prometeo: quería pedirte disculpas por lo que hice y… (Zory pone un dedo en los labios del dragón)

Zory: (sonrojada) está bien ya te perdono

Tempo: jóvenes siguen con su noviazgo porque quedan bien como pareja pero que los guardianes no se enteren los separarían y a ti prometeo te iría peor

Prometeo: si lose me degradarían

Zory: si te degradan serias un alfa como yo

Tempo: no solo eso lo enviarían a otra sección del valle

Prometeo: estaríamos separados y no quieres eso ¿cierto?

Zory: L-lo hablamos luego

Los dos dragones acompañados de tempo llegaron al salón donde los guardianes se reunían para discutir algunos asuntos, cuando llegaron vieron a dos lobos uno parecía ser una chica y el otro era más robusto que el otro los dos dragones se acercaron con los dos lobos y comenzaron a conocerse hasta que terrador hablo.

Terrador: prometeo, zory conozcan a los nuevos miembros de su equipo Rena y Yugo

Rena: un placer conocerlos

Yugo: ¿qué tal?

Rena era una loba con pelaje azulado pero solo cubría todo el cuerpo menos la cara las patas y la punta de su cola, además sus orejas eran rosadas por dentro y sus ojos eran de color verdes y extrañamente llevaba algo de vestimenta lo cual era un short de color café claro y una blusa que dejaba ver el estomago blanco de la loba y esta era de color beige además de un collar con forma de corazón, por otro lado yugo solo llevaba un pantalón negro que combinaba bien con su pelaje de color negro con gris y tenia ojos café claro y parecía ser bueno con las navajas.

Terrador: ellos los ayudaran mucho en ciertas misiones rena es la mejor francotirador del valle mientras yugo es bueno para misiones encubiertas

Yugo: (se dirige a prometeo) dicen que eres el último de los solares y que eres uno de los mejores para el combate a distancia o cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso que eres un infernal

Prometeo: si eso es lo que dicen (rena pasa su cola esponjada bajo el cuello de prometeo)

Rena: muchas creen que eres bueno no solo para eso sino también para otra cosa (Zory la interrumpe)

Zory: perdona interrumpirte pero será mejor que vallamos a presentarles el resto del equipo cierto prometeo

Prometeo: (con la cola de rena rodeando su cuello) si es cierto vamos por aquí

Zory y Prometeo se fueron acompañados de rena y yugo y la loba le coqueteaba al dragón gris y zory no se lo tomaba a la ligera, cuando logro tomar la atención de rena comenzó a hablar con ella ocultando sus celos.

Zory: oye yugo ¿Qué es de ti?

Rena: (se sonroja) a nada solo es (suspira y baja sus orejas) un amigo y estoy intentando que se fije en mi pero parece que nada funciona y ahora solo se me ocurre que le den celos de otro que se acerca a mi

Zory: entonces usas a mi chico para darle celos

Rena: el consejero es tu novio (levanta sus orejas)

Zory: (se sonroja) si lo es pero no sea dado cuenta

Rena: lo siento no sabía que él te interesaba

Zory: no pasa nada sabes tú y una de mis amigas, se llevarían bien verdad prometeo (no ve a prometeo) ¿prometeo?

Rena: yugo ¿Dónde estás?

Las dos chicas buscaban a los dos chicos cuando a rena yugo la toma por su cadera y la asusta mientras prometeo levanto vuelo cargando a zory se su cadera y mirándola a los ojos.

Rena: (con la cola esponjada) yugo no hagas eso (comienza a reír y habla entre risas) yugo basta ya

Yugo: está bien ya me detengo (rena pone sus manos sobre las de, el)

Rena: ¿donde están zory y prometeo?

Yugo: (voltea a un lado y ve a los dragones acariciándose) creo que tienen un momento de privacidad

Rena: ¿donde están? (yugo señala con la mirada) o ya los vi

Zory y Prometeo se acariciaban y no se habían dado cuenta de que los dos lobos los miraban, cuando vieron que otros dragones que parecían ser amigos de esos dos se acercaron.

Night: ¿estás seguro de que no es tu novia? (prometeo voltea)

Prometeo: no bueno ya no sé que es de mí

Zory: oye ¿Qué es esto? (levanta el casco del consejero)

Prometeo: cuando me pegaste con tu cola el filo del casco me corto

Zory: déjame ver (toca la cortada del dragón)

Prometeo: (no deja que toque la herida) no tu siempre haces que me duelan más mis heridas y… (Zory le lame la herida y el dragón se quedo callado) Am ¿Por qué haces esto?

Zory: recuerda que cuando salvaste a gamma tu regeneración es mucho más lenta pero tus heridas cicatrizan bien hasta aveses no se notan pero alpha meda varias habilidades y una es sanación me permite sanar heridas de mis amigos y yo de ahora en adelante seré quien sane tus heridas (lame la herida del dragón)

Prometeo: de acuerdo si tu lo dices por mi está bien

Zory: y no solo te puedo curar con esto (lame de nuevo al dragón) sino también (toca la nariz del dragón y habla con tono coqueto) con mis labios

**Hasta aquí el capitulo bueno zory parece estarle coqueteando a prometeo de verdad que se está proponiendo recuperar al dragón que ama mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	4. Skeys y Daregin

**Skeys y Daregin **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que zory y prometeo conocieran a rena y yugo pero estas dos semanas no fueron agradables pues prometeo perdió a uno de sus consejeros y este fue rely además jade también se fue con él y desde entonces prometeo a estado pensando en lo que paso, perdió dos integrantes de su equipo y él se culpaba de esto el debía estar al tanto de todos los integrantes de su equipo pues él era el líder, una noche lluviosa tuvo otra de sus típicas pesadillas pero esta vez soñó que zory moría frente a él y después de que se despertara de golpe volvió a dormirse, tal vez el no se dio cuenta de que zory también tenía una pesadilla en la que veía a prometeo morir frente a ella y por causa de una silueta gigante con los mismos cuernos que el con las mismas dos colas que le salían a prometeo cuando se trasformaba pero eran mucho más largas, mientras zory estaba sumida en esta pesadilla cayo un rayo y el estruendo que este provoco la despertó, ella estaba jadeando cuando intento poner su cabeza bajo la de prometeo este despertó.

Prometeo: (somnoliento) ¿Qué te pasa?

Zory: (con tono temeroso) n-nada solo me a-asusto la tormenta y… (Prometeo pasa una pata sobre ella y la abrasa)

Prometeo: tranquila solo es una tormenta sabes que no dejaría que algo malo te pase (zory se sonroja) anda duerme un poco más (se levanta y cubre a zory con una manta) yo tengo que preparar algo

Zory: está bien pero regresa pronto

Prometeo: lo prometo

El consejero salió y fue al salón donde su equipo estaba casi listo para salir en una misión nocturna cuando llego spyro se acerco a él y hablo.

Spyro: estamos casi listos pero no creo que las chicas deban venir se ven muy cansadas en especial rena tiene el sueño pesado igual que zory

Prometeo: no hables así de zory vamos terminen de preparase (en voz alta) rena despierta

Rena: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Yugo: despierta querida ya nos vamos

Prometeo: iré por zory

Prometeo salió del salón y cuando llego a la habitación no vio a la dragona durmiendo sino viendo la lluvia desde el balcón y este se acerco a la dragona y la abraso por su cadera y esta puso sus patas sobre las de prometeo.

Prometeo: vamos tenemos otra misión ¿estás lista?

Zory: si (bosteza) lo estoy

Prometeo: (la carga de cuna) no, no estás lista te necesito bien descansada y no lo estás más vale que duermas otro rato ¿de acuerdo?

Zory: pero prometeo…

Prometeo: ¿de acuerdo?

Zory: si está bien

Prometeo cargo a zory hasta la cama y le dijo que durmiera otro rato y el dragón gris se retiro de la habitación y zory miraba tristemente a prometeo hasta que se levanto de la cama y siguió a prometeo que estaba en el salón preparando y dando a cada quien su puesto y papel cuando zory pregunto qué papel tendría en la misión.

Zory: ¿Dónde quedare yo?

Prometeo: no se supone que debes descansar un poco más

Zory: soy tu pareja y (toca la nariz de prometeo con la suya) estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas

Prometeo: está bien tu vienes con migo

Zory y prometeo junto con el equipo complementado por alphas, consejeros y dos mercenarios se fueron a una playa la cual estaba llena de infernales y para no ser delatados por el sonido de, el aleteo de sus alas un piloto de una aéreo nave los llevo, se preguntaran por que volaban en una aéreo nave pues los infernales conocían el sonido del aleteo pues ellos también tenían alas pero muchos eran ciegos y se dirigían por el sonido así que era mejor ser más listo que ellos y usar una aéreo nave para despistarlos y poder atacar silenciosamente. Los dragones se pusieron en posición, inferno y shyny eran vigilantes, mientras night y artik vigilaban a los guardias ciegos, rena era el francotirador y se aseguraba de que nadie interrumpiera el disparo mientras yugo le hacía guardia y por ultimo tenemos a prometeo, zory, cynder y spyro distrayendo a los guardias que no eran ciegos.

Prometeo: (clava su guadaña en la cabeza del infernal) bien guardias no ciegos eliminados (hace una seña y rena prepara el disparo) esperemos a que rena elimine a los otros francotiradores de la zona

Spyro: y luego que

Cynder: entramos

Zory: atacamos a diestra y siniestra

Prometeo: y terminamos con esto

Los amigos esperaban a que rena disparara cuando una ola de la marea azoto con el fuerte de los infernales y de la nada dos dragones vencían a los infernales con un solo golpe dejándolos inconscientes cuando prometeo pudo detallar bien a los dragones de dio cuenta de que eran skyes y daregin otros amigos que hizo.

Prometeo: tiempo sin vernos

Skyes: (cae con gracia) si hace tiempo que no nos vemos

Daregin: que hay prometeo ¿Cómo has estado?

Prometeo: todo bien tranquilos

Skyes era muy parecido a spyro pues tenían el mismo físico y los mismos cuernos pero él era de un color azul claro y tenía una cresta purpura encima de su cabeza y en las alas en vez de tener cuchillas tenía dos dedos que le ayudaban a agarrar cosas y daregin era muy parecida a cynder solo que tenía un color azulado y solamente tenía dos brazaletes.

Daregin: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Cynder: primero saludarte después escuchar al consejero

Skyes: olvide que eres un consejero ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en uno?

Prometeo: de hecho formo parte del rango más bajo de los consejeros aun estoy en entrenamiento (omega aparece)

Omega: técnicamente eres un consejero omega

Zory: ¿por eso el símbolo omega en tu casco?

Prometeo: si por eso es el símbolo bueno (genera un mini radio y contacta a rena) ¿estás en posición? Cambio

Rena: si lo tengo cubierto cambio

Prometeo: recuerda elimina a los francotiradores si quieres demostrarme que eres la mejor francotiradora y cuando el líder del fuerte intente escapar (rena interrumpe)

Rena: le destrozó la cabeza cambio

Prometeo: si solo la próxima vez déjame terminar cambio y fuera

Zory: ¿Qué hacemos mientras?

Prometeo: nosotros cuatro contener a los infernales skyes y daregin ahuyentaran al líder obligándolo salir y rena termina el trabajo

Zory: bien hagámoslo

Skyes: ¿quieres hacerlo? De acuerdo (se acerca a zory y prometeo lo amenaza)

Prometeo: (con tono amenazante) ponle una garra encima y te ahorco

Skyes: solo estoy jugando y… (Prometeo gruñe y skyes baja la cabeza)

Zory: (le da un golpe a prometeo y lo regaña) no seas malo

Prometeo: está bien, está bien lo dejo en paz

Skyes: valla obedeces a una alfa y eso que eres un consejero

Prometeo: cállate (se da cuenta de infernales y se para en dos patas) atentos todos skyes, daregin saquen al líder yo y los chicos nos encargamos de estos

Daregin: diez cuatro (levanta vuelo junto con skyes)

Prometeo genero su guadaña y ataco a un infernal dando un salto y girando en el aire y al hacer esto llamas tenues doradas salían del giro y zory con su elemento de sonido aturdía a los infernales y con ayuda de cynder los mataban, mientras skyes y daregin consiguieron sacar al líder y rena estaba a punto de disparar, cuando yugo evita que un infernal le de con una daga llevándose el la herida y después de esto yugo clavo un cuchillo en la quijada del infernal y le dijo a rena que disparara y lo hizo y el disparo llego justo a tiempo para que el líder muriera y con eso terminar la misión.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo pues tiene un personaje que muchos conocemos y habrá aparatos tecnológicos por la alianza que los dragones tienen con los humanos buano mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	5. PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES Y UNA GRAN PERDIDA

**PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES Y UNA GRAN PERDIDA**

Dos días pasaron después de que skyes y daregin se unieron al equipo y mientras zory y rena hablaban un portal a la dimensión humana se abrió y prometeo salió de este cuando las dos escucharon algo una voz que salía del portal y esta era la voz de la madre adoptiva de prometeo.

Madre de prometeo: (en voz alta) vuelve aquí joven dragón (prometeo ruje levemente y el portal se cierra)

Zory: ¿Cómo te fue?

Prometeo: porquería

Zory: no hables en ese tono solare prometeo

Prometeo: lo siento zory te veré luego tengo que hacer algo (levanta vuelo)

Rena: ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?

Zory: prometeo siempre ha tenido problemas con su familia adoptiva por lo general están peleando entre ellos y prometeo se harta y se retira del lugar pero parece que los problemas lo siguen

Rena: valla esos sí que son problemas familiares

Zory: si tienes razón iré a hablar con prometeo deséame suerte

Zory se fue directo a la habitación y encontró a prometeo recargado en el barandal del balcón y esta lo abraso por su cadera y hablo con el dragón gris.

Zory: Sabes rena tiene razón puedes ser bueno en otra cosa (prometeo se estremece)

Prometeo: ¿Qué vas a decir?

Zory: primero siéntate en la cama y luego hablamos

Prometeo hizo lo que zory dijo y cuando se sentó en la cama zory se tiro encima del dragón gris y hablo.

Zory: tienes muchos problemas y debes resolverlos

Prometeo: ¿cómo quieres que los resuelva? Si apenas puedo hablar con ellos sin que pelen a cada rato

Zory: vas a resolver tus problemas y eso es todo de acuerdo

Prometeo: está bien si eso quieres lo aré

Zory miro a prometeo entre cerradamente y comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ambos y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse escucharon una explosión y ambos dragones fueron al balcón para ver que había pasado y vieron a los infernales de nuevo pero no estaban muy cerca del valle de la luna, zory y prometeo acompañados de su equipo fueron a contener a los infernales y evitar que avanzaran, todo iba bien el equipo retenía a los infernales cuando uno de los enemigos saco un cristal negro y lo apunto a prometeo, spyro y erbrow los tres comenzaron a cambiar, omegaprometeo, dark spyro y evil erbrow atacaron a los infernales. Todos conocemos la forma malvada de prometeo y todos conocemos a la forma malvada de spyro y la forma malvada de erbrow era la siguiente de su espalda salían tentáculos, al igual que prometeo sus alas se despellejaron y la voz se le distorsiono sus cuernos cambiaron de tamaño. Los tres dijeron algo y se denominaron como la maldad, la oscuridad y la muerte los tres acabaron con los infernales y se detuvieron para des transformarse excepto prometeo que seguía transformado pero era el que todos conocían.

Prometeo: (con voz distorsionada) ¿todo acabo?

Zory: si todo acabo no te preocupes además te vez mucho más amenazante transformado

Voz: que ingenuo eres para ser la muerte

Prometeo: ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate

Voz: lo siento no tengo mucho tiempo pero solo quería avisar sobre algo que tu amas y que acaba de ser destruido

Prometeo: ¿de qué hablas? (piensa un momento) no, no que has hecho

Voz: yo no hecho nada tu hiciste algo y ya verás que fue salúdame a tu familia

Prometeo salió corriendo seguido por zory y los dos dragones continuaban corriendo hasta que prometeo abrió un portal a la dimensión humana, pues con el tiempo ambas razas descubrieron como abrir el portal, prometeo salió cerca de una colonia llamada margarita y los dos dragones continuaron hasta que llegaron a un coto donde se ubicaba la anterior casa de prometeo, el coto estaba totalmente destruido cuando prometeo vio esto se preocupo, aun transformado el dragón aterrizo en el patio del coto y se dirijo a la casa donde vivía y esta estaba destruida, cuando el entro en la estructura dañada de la casa camino seguido de zory, y el dragón gris caminando en dos patas se arrodillo pues vio algo que lo desmorono. Vio a su familia muerta sus padres y hermana estaban muertos el dragón aulló del dolor de su perdida y zory vio lo triste que prometeo, estaba cuando la voz que lo envió ahí se escucho de nuevo pero esta vez quien hablaba era un dragón con aspecto de demonio.

Dragón: comenzare por mi nombre soy Psycho y como te dije algo que amas a desaparecido

Prometeo: (un aura negra sale de su cuerpo) tu hiciste esto

Psycho: no lo creo

Prometeo: ¡tu hiciste esto! (lo retiene en la pared con su guadaña)

Psycho: no creo que este sea el lugar correcto para pelear la estructura caería sobre nosotros

Prometeo: (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡eso no me importa!

Psycho: ¿no te importa? ¿Qué hay de ella? (señala a zory) si la estructura cae los tres morimos aplastados se que a ti no te importa morir pero si te importa ella ¿o no?

Prometeo volteo con zory y ella se dio cuenta de una lágrima que caía de la cara de prometeo, y el dragón dijo el nombre de la dragona y mientras prometeo estaba distraído Psycho logro desaparecer, cuando prometeo volvió a mirar a Psycho este ya no estaba y prometeo salió de la casa destruida y levanto vuelo con el alma destrozada por la pérdida de su familia y cuando regresaron al valle, prometeo entro a la habitación y se recargo en el barandal zory se acerco y hablo con el dragón.

Zory: ¿estás bien? (prometeo se quita su casco y lo lanza) se que no quieres aceptarlo pero no queda de otra

Prometeo: yo quería protegerlos del peligro

Zory: pero ¿Quién te protege a ti? (prometeo levanta la mirada) yo lo hare…por ti no te preocupes tu formaras una familia te lo aseguro (lo besa ligeramente en los labios) tus hijos serán igual de fuertes que tu, de buena actitud y pensamiento iré a buscar tu casco y nos vamos a dormir tu futura familia será muy valiosa para ti solo prométeme algo si yo muero antes de ver a tus hijos cuídalos bien (se retira)

Prometeo: (suspira) los veras quiero que tú seas la madre de mis hijos claro si es que llego a eso

Zory salió a la intemperie del valle y miro al barandal de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que prometeo la miraba cundo el dragón se percato de esto volteo a otro lado y zory rio un poco pues se dio cuenta de que el dragón gris que conocía estaba regresando poco a poco, zory regresaba a la habitación cuando llego no vio ahí a prometeo cuando este entro con algo de comer y le dio la cena a zory.

Zory: gracias prometeo

Prometeo: De nada es lo menos que puedo hacer para ti que me hiciste sentir mejor y estuve pensando si llego a formar una familia…

Zory: yo sería una de tus posibles prometidas

Prometeo: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Zory: (se tira sobre prometeo) cariño soy una chica mi intuición femenina me dice muchas cosas posibles que piensas o quieres decirme bueno basta ya de charlas será mejor que vallamos a dormir

Zory se recostó en la cama para poder dormir, prometeo hizo lo mismo pero el dragón se acerco solo a zory y eso la sorprendió pues era ella quien se acercaba a prometeo pero le dio igual y solo disfruto del calor del cuerpo de prometeo.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo y déjenme en los comentarios si les pasara lo mismo a que a prometeo ¿Qué harían? Mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	6. EL LADRON DE LOS SUEÑOS

**EL LADRON DE LOS SUEÑOS**

Zory dormía junto a prometeo mientras la lluvia caía y ella soñaba con una familia al lado de prometeo, cuando el feliz ambiente del sueño se torno oscuro y el sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla a ella le extraño esto pues casi nunca tenia pesadillas, noto que el prometeo de su sueño levanto vuelo y se dio cuenta que se dirigía a una figura extremadamente grande con los mismos cuernos, alas, colas y marcas que prometeo, la figura peleaba contra el dragón gris con sus manos enormes además de un cristal negro en la frente, la pelea era muy pareja cuando zory vio algo que no creyó ver pues prometeo exhalo fuego pero no era como cualquier fuego este era negro. Ella pensó que aveses prometeo quería tener elemento pero no era así mientras los dragones continuaban con la pelea prometeo se trasformo y parecía que ya poseía a todos los orbs pues un orb con aspecto del orb omega potenciaba el fuego de omegaprometeo cuando un pedazo de un pilar extrañamente cayó del cielo y omegaprometeo agarro el pedazo del pilar y lo clavo en el cristal del dragón gigante, cuando un relámpago de la tormenta despertó a ambos dragones.

Prometeo: zory ¿estás bien?

Zory: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Prometeo: te vi en mi pesadilla eso es algo raro no lo crees

Zory: si es raro pero ¿Qué importa? Volvamos a dormir

Prometeo: está bien buenas noches zory

Zory: buenas noches prometeo

Los dos dragones volvieron a dormirse cuando sus sueños se volvieron a unir, pero esta vez encontraron a spyro y cynder que también dormían juntos, los cuatro dragones se encontraban en un laberinto que constaba de un camino ancho sin paredes y escaleras que llegaban a una puerta y cada puerta llegaba al sueño de otra persona una puerta iba a los sueños de tempo y prometeo entro a esta puerta, cuando entro a esta vio a tempo y a el mismo parecía que tempo lo abrasaba cuando el sueño de tempo fue interrumpido y una figura de aspecto masculino cayó sobre tempo y con unas garras que la figura tenia intento cortar el cuello del dragón del tiempo y este lo tomo con el hocico y lo lanzo cuando prometeo atrapo la figura con sus cadenas.

Prometeo: (contento) tempo (corre hacia a tempo)

Tempo: ¿joven dragón? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Spyro: usted díganos estamos igual de confundidos

Cynder: esto no es normal y también imposible los sueños de todas las personas están unidos o conectados por algún modo

Prometeo: cynder tiene razón esto no puede ser posible

Tempo: recuerda que todo puede ser posible joven dragón pero ¿Qué es lo que está provocando todo esto?

?: Yo podría ayudaros si me liberáis tío gris estas cadenas están demasiado apretadas

Prometeo: claro te liberare cuando zory sea mi novia

Zory: ¿Qué?

Prometeo: (nervioso) a nada no es nada ((huff casi se da cuenta))

Zory: ¿bien? Aunque este tipo me da mala espina es el único que sabe que está pasando así que por favor libéralo

Prometeo: (se para en dos patas y libera al sujeto) más vale que no des problemas si no yo mismo te mato

?: Ya, ya tío no daré problemas macho seguidme por cierto mi nombre es Hourus y soy conocido como el ladrón de los sueños (hace una reverencia)

Hourus era como un humano pero tenía cuernos y una cola idéntica a la de spyro además solo llevaba una túnica que cubría el cuerpo del chico y tenía un pantalón negro.

Tempo: así que tu eres el que unía nuestros sueños

Hourus: pues si tío yo puedo sacaros de aquí pero antes necesitó vuestra ayuda hay un tío chetado que es muy ágil y rápido además de sigiloso y quiere matarme

Prometeo: ¿Cómo es este tipo?

Hourus: pues no sabría describirlo el tío es completamente negro y se mueve bastante rápido además tiene una forma no definida por así decirlo aveses es esto o aquello no se cual es la tontería del chico

Tempo: no tiene una forma definida es totalmente negro y es muy ágil espero que no sea (una criatura ruge llamando la atención de todos)

Prometeo: (se para como un humano y genera su guadaña) sea lo que sea lo destruiré

Tempo: imposible eso es… (Omega aparece)

Omega: ¡un zombrum! ¿Qué no se su pone que esas cosas están encerradas?

Tempo: entonces te falto uno

El zombrum salto hacia prometeo y este evito que cayera sobre él con la guadaña, el zombrum no tenía una forma y se trasformaba en cualquier raza conocida, la bestia se transformo en un dragón y lanzaba zarpazos a prometeo, hasta que prometeo consiguió cortarle la cara al zombrum y este desapareció como prometeo desaparece usando la tele trasportación.

Prometeo: acaso se… (Delta y gamma aparecen)

Delta: si puede usar tele transportación

Prometeo: pero solo yo y zory podemos usarla

Gamma: pues no solo ustedes pueden además ese zombrum no parecía el de siempre

Omega: no pues es un…

Tempo: solare corrompido

Prometeo: ¡solare! Tenemos que liberarlo

Tempo: no se puede hacer nada una vez corrompido el solare ya no puede liberarse

Hourus: tío eres un solare, consejero y tu novia es ¿una lunae? se poco sobre su estirpe

Prometeo: primero no es mi novia (susurra) aunque me gustaría que lo fuera, segundo si soy un consejero y solare

Hourus: que debía esperarse del hijo de Aspion

Prometeo: ¿quién es ese tal aspion?

Tempo: el fue tu verdadero padre pero cronos fue quien te creo luego te explicare todo es algo confuso

Prometeo: si me di cuenta aspion se supone que fue mi padre pero ¨cronos¨ me creo a mí y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver? Con que uno es mi padre y el otro me creo

Tempo: ya te lo dije te aclarare todo después solo te diré esto dos hombres dos mujeres criaron de una sola cría y una de las parejas se quedo con el niño mientras las otra discutían sobre la custodia de la cría, la pareja que tenia la cría fue expuesta a la oscuridad y esta dejo de ser el pequeño dragoncito dorado y tomo los colores gris y rojo carmesí

Prometeo: yo soy esa cría pero eso ¿hace cuanto paso?

Tempo: no hay tiempo para explicar hourus hacia donde tenemos que ir para salir

Hourus: seguidme por aquí

Tempo cuidaba de los jóvenes vigilaba que no se metieran en más problemas de los que ya tenían y prometeo no decía nada lo cual preocupo a zory pues el dragón insistía en saber, zory se acerco a prometeo y lo beso en la mejilla pero el dragón sequia sin decir nada cuando zory se le puso en frente y lo beso ligeramente en los labios.

Zory: (se separa) ¿Qué te pasa?

Prometeo: nada solo que (suspira) ya no se qué está pasando siempre creí que era un humano luego me dicen que soy un dragón y ahora me dicen que siempre eh sido un dragón ya no sé que soy (zory pega su frente a la de él)

Zory: tu eres mi consejero favorito nunca dejas que nada malo me pase te preocupas por mí y me estoy dando cuenta que te llamo la atención ¿Qué te pasa consejero? Acaso te gusto otra vez

Prometeo: zory ya te lo dije las cosas cambian y yo soy una de esas cosas vamos luego hablamos

Zory se sintió algo rara por la respuesta de prometeo pues cuando ella decía algo bueno para el dragón él se contentaba pero no fue así esta vez, zory perdía la esperanza de que el consejero prometeo no estaba interesado en ella, cuando su corazón se lleno de alegría de nuevo.

Prometeo: zory oye ¿has escuchado de la noche de luna?

Zory: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Prometeo: b-bueno yo quería saber, si tu (zory lo besa en la mejilla)

Zory: ¿me estas invitando a la noche de luna?

Prometeo: este-yo quiero decir tu-bueno ya no sé qué decir

Zory: ya veremos si es que no estoy muy ocupada

La noche de luna se le conoce de esta manera pues la luna no es de su color natural sino de un azul tenue y muchas parejas de dragones se reúnen y pasan una noche juntos sin ser interrumpidos si todo salía bien esa persona era la pareja ideal para él o ella, prometeo planeo algo para zory pues tenía pensado llevarla a un lugar que los orbs le mencionaron y zory no esperaría esto pero por falta de tiempo prometeo no podía llevarla a ese lugar pero en noche de luna zory quedaría encantada por lo que el dragón hizo y el dragón pensaba que por fin podría pedirle a zory que fuera su pareja o novia para que de más entendible. Pero las cosas no marchaban bien pues el zombrum suelto continuaba provocando problemas cuando prometeo se canso de esto y con ayuda de spyro consiguió agarrar al zombrum por el cuello con sus cadenas y lo azoto en el suelo de uno de los pasillos del laberinto y continúo con esto hasta que lo azoto una última vez y el zombrum rugió de dolor para después convertirse en humo y desaparecer.

Prometeo: ya no causara problemas

Hourus: ese tío era un hueso duro de roer

Spyro: ni lo menciones

Tempo: ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

Hourus: sencillo crucen esta puerta y cada uno despertara de su sueño ¿vale tíos?

Prometeo: gracias hourus por todo

Hourus: para nada por cierto prometeo cuídate de la bruja del reflejo se sabe que ha llegado a matar solares es de color blanco y no puede ver nada pero reconoce muy bien una voz

Prometeo: bruja del reflejo bien tendré cuidado espero verte pronto

Tempo junto con los jóvenes entraron a esa puerta que los llevo de regreso a la vida real y prometeo junto con zory despertaron de aquel sueño y luego se miraron uno al otro y zory acaricio al dragón gris.

Zory: entonces me invitaste a la noche de luna ¿eh? Bueno me encantaría ir contigo prometeo (bosteza)

Prometeo: es fin de semana cierto durmamos un rato más después de todo no tengo tareas los fines de semana y no creo que tu tengas bueno (bosteza) descansa zory ¿zory?

Zory ya estaba dormida bajo el ala del dragón gris y este se recostó junto a ella para después volver a dormirse una vez más.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo bueno no sabemos bien en que está pensando prometeo mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	7. TRATO SECRETO

**UN TRATO SECRETO**

Prometeo había despertado y miraba a zory que seguía dormida pero decidió despertarla más tarde pues era fin de semana, prometeo miro un reloj de manecillas y se dio cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana y despertó a zory soplando ligeramente en una de sus orejas.

Zory: (comienza a despertar) no me molestaría que me despertaras así siempre

Prometeo: vamos hay que desayunar es tarde ya son las diez

Zory: ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir? Hasta tarde cuando despierto tú ya no estás

Prometeo: soy un consejero tengo que ponerme al día pero es fin de semana no tengo mucho que hacer

Zory: entonces pasaras todo el día con migo de acuerdo

Prometeo: está bien tu ganas vamos (se estira y zory hace lo mismo)

Zory y prometeo se fueron al comedor del valle donde ya estaban reunidos spyro y cynder los dos dragones parecían estar hablando de algo cuando zory y prometeo llegaron los dos dragones negro y purpura les preguntaron sobre lo de anoche.

Cynder: ¿Qué es un zombrum?, ¿Qué paso? Y ¿Quién era ese tipo? Son las preguntas que me hago

Zory: no te tortures con eso yo tampoco sé que fue lo que paso y sigo teniendo hambre

Cynder: si yo también (las dos se levantan pero prometeo y spyro se adelantan y les traen más comida)

Prometeo: bien tempo tiene mucho que explicarme

Spyro: oye dale tiempo ya te dijo que es un poco confuso y…un momento ¿Por qué le vas a llevar más comida a zory? Tu te hubieras que dado pensando y no le hubieras hecho este favor

Prometeo: oye la invite a la noche de luna y quiero causar buena impresión

Spyro: ¡invitaste a!… (Prometeo le agarra el hocico y no deja que hable)

Prometeo: no llames la atención quiero que sea algo más que mi amiga y lo estoy consiguiendo por favor no digas nada a nadie (Erbrow aparece y escucha)

Erbrow: los secretos son del diablo ¿Qué hiciste prometeo? (prometeo suelta a spyro)

Prometeo: solo ustedes dos lo sabrán pero nadie más

Prometeo les explico a los dos consejeros lo que hizo y erbrow y spyro le dijeron lo mismo también invitaron a cynder y a hina a la noche de luna.

Erbrow: eso está bien sonare algo ridículo pero el amor no puede evitarse

Prometeo: si tienes razón

Spyro: si bueno tal vez logremos quitar la ley de que consejeros y alfas no se mezclan

Prometeo y Erbrow: cierto

Los tres consejeros fueron a donde estaban las tres alfas y dejaron su pedido las dragonas comenzaron a comer mientras los consejeros las observaban.

Zory: ¿no vas a comer algo?

Prometeo: no así está bien (su estomago gruñe)

Zory: abre la boca (prometeo abre la boca y zory le da un pedazo de filete de jabalí) ¿quieres más?

Prometeo: ¿he? No come tu quiero llevarte a un lugar

Zory: está bien (mueve su cola con felicidad)

Los tres amigos hablaban entre ellos cuando tempo apareció y hablo con prometeo le dijo que tenía una misión que tenía que hacer solo, aveses prometeo tenía sus misiones en solitario, por ser el líder también debe a aprender que no siempre contara con su equipo, la misión consistía en rescatar a una dragona con unos cuantos problemas con los infernales, esa dragona al igual que prometeo no tenia elemento pero sabia usar conjuros por así decirlo y lamentablemente la misión seria en medio de la noche de luna, zory tendría que conseguir otra cita para esa noche, mientras el atardecer se veía en el horizonte y tempo acompañado de zonoya caminaban hasta la frontera de la sección del valle que les pertenecía pues iban a encontrarse con el líder de la sección este, cuando llegaron vieron a volcano líder de la sección este.

Tempo: volcano cuanto tiempo viejo amigo

Volcano: que tal tempo zonoya un placer verle de nuevo

Volcano era de un color rojo con panza y alas anaranjadas con orejas y una cresta en forma de cuerno que no acababa en punta además tenía ojos azules.

Zonoya: me alegro de verlo (tempo y volcano comienzan a caminar en círculos mirándose desafiada mente)

Tempo: sabes que no deben cruzar la frontera

Volcano: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Los ciervos se están moviendo y alejándose de mi sección

Zonoya: ese es problema tuyo

Volcano: (con tono amenazante) silencio puedo matarte aunque sea lo último que haga (zonoya se asusta ligeramente)

Tempo: no metas a zonoya en esto tu y yo estamos en esto si algo haces te mato ¿Qué quieres para dejar de entrar a nuestra sección?

Volcano: unamos las secciones que zory y mi hijo phantom se…

Zonoya: ¡no metas a mi hija en esto!

Volcano: entonces que uno del alto mando se una a una del alto mando del este y sabes de quien hablo tempo

Tempo: le pones una garra encima a prometeo y te juro que parto a la mitad

Volcano: ¿entonces como quieren que deje de entrar a la sección oeste? No tenemos otra opción uno de los dos jóvenes tendrán que unirse y…

Zory pasaba cerca de esa zona y escucho todo lo que decían los líderes de las secciones zory se acerco usando un arbusto para evitar que fuera descubierta y escucho la que decían.

Volcano: si no hacen algo ambas secciones morirán de hambre y si zory o prometeo no son unidos con uno de mis nominados entonces (seda vuelta se aleja y pisa una flor) tomaremos el valle que zory o prometeo acompañe a mi hijo o a la consejero esta noche de luna (se retira)

Zonoya: ¿Qué hacemos?

Tempo: no lo sé (se da vuelta y ve a zory) zory ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zory: nada solo pasaba y…

Zonoya: no dejaremos que te cases con alguien que no amas

Zory: no mamá está bien es por el bien de todos que hare esto

Zory decidió tomarse en serio esta responsabilidad de casarse con phantom para así unir a las secciones del este y oeste, cuando llego al valle vio a prometeo con una dragona blanca que tenia cabello extrañamente y esta parecía tener dos o tres años más que prometeo pero eso no le importaba, pero recordó lo que el ladrón de los sueños dijo que se cuide de la bruja blanca. Zory estaba en la cueva donde zonoya dormía mientras arreglaban su habitación y salió acompañada de su media hermana menor artik con una flor trabada en la unión de sus cuernos en diagonal con su cabeza, las dragonas salieron y se acercaron a zonoya junto con tempo que acompañaba a zonoya.

Zonoya: están hermosas ahora zory si phantom se sobre pasa con tus vellos colmillos muerde su cuello hasta que deje de moverse (zory mira a tempo impresionada por lo que dijo zonoya)

Tempo: Am está bien tengan cuidado zonoya encontrémonos con los guardianes

Zonoya: está bien con cuidado chicas

Zory y Artik: claro (se van caminando)

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo y…**

**Omega: y su nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera**


	8. UN VIAJE INESPERADO

**UN VIAJE INESPERADO**

Zory y Artik caminaban hacia el monte luna donde seria la noche de luna y hablaban entre ellas, mientras prometeo y los consejeros caminaban cerca del monte parecían estar patrullando la zona evitando recibir visitas no deseadas para las parejas y también los consejeros tenían a varias dragonas detrás de ellos aunque fueran dos o tres años más grandes que los consejeros y prometeo era el que tenía el problema demasiado complicado pues el tenia unas cinco dragonas detrás de él y todas le pedían que subiera con una de ellas a la punta del monte y tuviera la noche de luna con la elegida pero el dragón gris se negaba a esto.

Prometeo: no tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo con una de ustedes pues soy un consejero y saben la ley del valle consejeros no se mezclan con otro rango

Dragona: por favor prometeo ven conmigo tengamos una romántica noche juntos

Dragona 2: no conmigo

Dragona: apártate hermana él es mío

Dragona 2: no es mío

Prometeo: muy bien basta las dos más bien todas no pasare la noche de luna (da un leve pisotón) con ustedes pues…

Dragona: espera no tienes la armadura de un consejero pero si el casco de un consejero ¿qué le paso a tu armadura?

Prometeo: es una larga historia (todas las dragonas que lo sigue se sientan sobre sus cuartos traseros)

Dragona: cuéntanos que paso

Prometeo: no puedo estoy ocupado y tengo que concentrarme en vigilar la zona (spyro llega)

Spyro: veo que tienes un gran problema con tus fans

Dragona 2: el dragón purpura doble diversión

Spyro: no podemos chicas estamos muy ocupados con las tareas de un consejero y son muy complicadas así que nos retiramos

Dragona: pero no tengo una cita para esta noche bueno ninguna de nosotras tiene una cita para esta noche por favor quiero ir a la noche de luna con un consejero

Prometeo y Spyro: lo pensaremos (se retiran del lugar)

Prometeo: te debo una amigo

Spyro: si me debes una

Los dos consejeros se retiraron haciendo creer a las dragonas que irían con ellas a la noche de luna, mientras prometeo subió al monte y verificaba que todas las parejas estuvieran pasando una gran noche, varias parejas saludaban al dragón gris pues muchas personas se llevaban bien con él, prometeo continuaba con el patrullaje cuando vio un infernal algo grande y este rugió desafiando a prometeo y este género su guadaña para pelear con el infernal, mientras los dragones varones quisieron ayudar a prometeo pero rechazo la ayuda pues logro alejar al infernal del monte. Zory y artik caminaban y hablaban de ese tal phantom.

Artik: ¿Cómo crees que sea ese tal phantom?

Zory: lo más seguro es que sea uno de esos grandulones tontos y testarudos que solo les importa una cosa de las dragonas y… (Voltea al monte y ve a un dragón rojo carmesí con un buen físico) no puede ser

Phantom: hey ¿zory? Verdad (baja con un salto)

Zory: (ríe nerviosamente) si esa soy yo (artik se pega a ella sonriendo torpemente)

Artik: valla sí que eres un tipo grande (rodea al dragón carmesí)

Phantom era de color carmesí con pansa negra y unos cuernos parecidos a los de prometeo con ojos de color plateado.

Zory y artik seguían nerviosas pues para muchas los tipos grandes y con buen físico les llamaban la atención, mientras hablaban el infernal que prometeo estaba enfrentando sin su armadura salió de la nada y zory genero su alabarda pero prometeo cayó sobre la cabeza del infernal y dio un salto y cayó de lleno contra el suelo este se levanto ignorando a los otros dragones cuando phantom hizo un comentario sobre prometeo.

Phantom: ese tipo ya está muerto no creo que resista un golpe del infernal ese

Zory: no tal vez si logre ganarle (el infernal atrapa a prometeo y lo lanza pero este cae de pie con gracia)

Phantom: creo que no

Prometeo cayó después de que el infernal lo lanzara y el infernal cargo contra prometeo que sostenía la guadaña con la hoja apuntando hacia arriba y esta se encendió en llamas y prometeo también cargo contra el infernal y justamente el infernal casi golpeaba a prometeo con su puño, cuando prometeo uso la guadaña para dar una estocada con la hoja de la guadaña envuelta en llamas y después dar un salto y girar en el aire y matar al infernal.

Prometeo: valla demasiado sencillo hola zory, artik ¿Qué tal? Y hola amigo

Phantom: hola (prometeo se retira) fue suerte que pudiera matar al infernal

Zory: no fue suerte pues es un consejero y ha enfrentado quimeras

Phantom: ¡¿es un consejero?!

Zory: si ¿Por qué crees que tenía el casco de un consejero?

Phantom: creí que era un omega con una broma pesada

Zory: prometeo nunca bromea pesadamente

Phantom: pro-prometeo yo no me metería con ese tipo es demasiado para mí

Zory: bueno comencemos con la cita

Phantom: claro vamos

Zory: te veré en un rato artik

Artik: nos vemos yo buscare a mi consejero (voltea a un lado y ve a night) o haya está el deséame suerte

Zory y phantom subieron el monte y zory no prestaba mucha atención a lo que phantom decía de ella pues veía al dragón gris que caminaba frente a ellos y la dragona miraba [¿lo adivinan?] los cuartos traseros del dragón cuando este levanto vuelo y se reunió con sus amigos, zory dejo de mirar a prometeo y volteo con phantom.

Zory: bien cuéntame de ti

Phantom: si quieres saber más de mi entonces no sabes mucho de los alfas siempre estamos alerta, atentos a la situación y siempre concentrados

Zory: ¿Qué ejercicios haces?

Phantom: pues son el paso veloz, (se pone bajo un viejo tronco) levantar peso (tira el tronco y los dragones varones se impresionan)

Zory: whoa (susurra) este tipo es muy… (Alpha aparece)

Alpha: guapo, fuerte, atractivo y…

Zory: parece ser muy valiente me gustaría verlo pelear contra prometeo

Alpha: no tendría oportunidad prometeo se lo comería vivo es un consejero y phantom es una alfa (zory alcanza a phantom)

Phantom: pero lo que más me gusta es la noche de luna (aúlla y desafina)

Zory: ((enserio es muy atractivo y no aúlla bien)) (phantom se lanza y cae recostado)

Phantom: ¿Quedaste satisfecha?

Zory: estoy impactada (finge toser) pero yo a quiero este…agua iré a tomar algo y tu espérame aquí y whoa… (Cae de la plataforma de piedra y se levanta) ahora vuelvo

Phantom: está bien yo te esperare aquí pero no tardes mucho la noche está llegando a su fin

Zory: si tranquilo vuelvo pronto (se tele trasporta)

Zory se tele transporto al pie del monte de la luna y camino hasta llegar a un tronco de un árbol caído y volteo a ver a phantom que estaba en la punta del monte, cuando prometeo salió de cabeza y asusto a zory.

Zory: ¡haaaa!

Prometeo: ¡haaaa!

Zory: ¡haaaa! Ush

Prometeo: ha, ha lo siento

Zory: olvídalo no importa pero sabes que no me gusta que me asustes y ¿Por qué? No tienes tu armadura

Prometeo: pues acabo de pelear con unos cuatro infernales y eran rápidos lograron quitarme mi armadura pero por las cadenas fueron vencidos y están reparándola los topos

Zory: bien (voltea a la punta del monte)

Prometeo: ¿Phantem?

Zory: es phantom

Prometeo: ¿Qué sabes de él?

Zory: se muchas cosas como am como (prometeo rueda con los ojos)

Prometeo: (habla con orgullo) fuerte

Zory: si él es fuerte también es…

Prometeo: (salta a otro tronco y habla en el mismo tono orgulloso) poderoso

Zory: si es poderoso y… ¿Qué palabra estoy buscando?

Prometeo: (baja del tronco y sube a una roca) un alfa entre los alfa

Zory: exacto es un alfa entre los alfa

Prometeo: (tono sarcástico) valla que sabes de el

Zory: cállate no… (Prometeo levanta una pata y zory deja de hablar) ¿Qué pasa?

Prometeo: shh hay algo ahí (señala unos arbustos)

Prometeo se acerco a los arbustos cuando cadenas lo atraparon por las patas delanteras y por los muslos intento liberarse, cuando escucho que zory se quejaba volteo y vio que estaba en el suelo inconsciente, prometeo haló y rompió las cadenas pero tres grilletes se quedaron con el dos en las patas delanteras y uno en el muslo derecho, estaba a punto de levantarse en dos patas para pelear cuando lo golpearon en la nuca y comenzó a ver borroso para después caer al suelo y perder el casco volteo a ver a la dragona blanca y mencionar el nombre de está.

?: Todo está listo súbanlos a la carreta primero la chica (dos personas levantan a zory) ahora el chico (las dos personas tratan de levantarlo) ¿Qué pasa?

?: Es muy pesado por favor ayúdanos

?: De acuerdo a ver tu de las patas traseras y yo las delanteras y ustedes dos levántenlo del cuerpo

Los demás desconocidos: si señor

Los desconocidos lograron meter a prometeo y a zory en una carreta que se dividía en dos lugares uno para zory y el otro para prometeo y la carreta comenzó a moverse, después de un rato los subieron a una aéreo nave y los llevaron aun más lejos del valle de la luna, para después dejarlos con humanos que consideraban a los dragones como simples animales y trasportaban a zory y a prometeo dentro de una caja metálica uno en cada caja y las cajas se movían gracias a una camioneta.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo se preguntaran porque una camioneta pues en esta historia habrá más aparatos tecnológicos como por ejemplo la camioneta y la aéreo nave mi nombre es…**

**YO: hey ya te vi omega déjame despedirme mí…**

**Omega: ya aquí termina el capitulo**


	9. PERDIDOS EN BLACK RIVER

**PERDIDOS EN BLACK RIVER**

La camioneta en la que llevaba a zory y a prometeo continuaba con el recorrido cuando paso por encima de una roca y el vehículo salto y zory que estaba en una de las cajas golpeo uno de los lados de la caja y se quejo.

Zory: ouch eso duele (el vehículo da otro salto y prometeo despierta de golpe)

Prometeo: ouch con cariño

Zory: ¿prometeo?

Prometeo: ¿zory? ¿Estás bien? (el vehículo da otro salto)

Zory: ya no tanto ¿Dónde estamos?

Prometeo: tal vez muertos (se golpea con la caja de nuevo) no, no estamos muertos por lo menos tenemos agua

Zory: tienes agua (prometeo escupe)

Prometeo: no sea lo que sea no es agua (golpea un lado de la caja)

Zory: hey espera deja me intentar (golpea la caja con su cuerpo y ambas cajas se inclinan)

Prometeo: espera, espera no tan fuerte te vas a lastimar o vas hacer que nos caigamos

Zory: ¿adónde crees que nos llevan?

Prometeo: tal vez a un lugar donde podamos comer más

Zory: o tal vez somos la comida

Prometeo: si buen punto sigamos intentando (los dos golpean la cajas en las que están)

Zory y prometeo se habían cansado después de mucho intento y entonces se pusieron a jugar ¨yo veo¨ atravez de los orificios que tenia la caja esperando que los liberaran para después salir corriendo.

Prometeo: veo con mi pequeño ojo algo que es alto con ramas y…

Zory: pino

Prometeo: tú sigues

Zory: veo con mi pequeño ojo algo que es… (El vehículo se detiene) espera nos detuvimos

Prometeo: eso parece (levantan la caja con prometeo dentro y la dejan en el suelo) valla sí que son fuertes (dejan la caja con zory dentro)

Zory: van a abrir las cajas cuando lo hagan corremos y salimos volando

Prometeo: bien hagámoslo

Las personas abrieron las cajas y zory y prometeo salieron corriendo mientras intentaban volar cuando se detuvieron al ver una caída.

Prometeo: no puedo abrir mis alas

Zory: yo tampoco (se dan cuenta de dos pequeñas cuerdas que no dejan que abran sus alas) no llego hasta esa cuerdita está demasiado atrás (prometeo ve algo)

Prometeo: ¡roca! (los dos la evitan)

Zory: abajo (hala a prometeo)

Prometeo: ¿Qué hacen?

Prometeo vio dos fénix y parecían estar compitiendo pues lanzaban una roca y después disparaban una flecha de fuego y si le daban ganaban puntos por así decirlo.

Zory: parece que juegan tiro al blanco vamos tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos

Prometeo: si no nos los comemos

Zory: si porque no vamos (salto y cae con gracia)

Prometeo: bien vamos haya (salta y al caer se lastima un poco su pata delantera derecha, zory se voltea y prometeo actúa natural) si te sigo (zory se voltea y prometeo se queja del dolor)

Los dos dragones se fueron acercando a los dos fénix sin que estos se dieran cuenta y uno de los fénix parecía ser más viejo que el otro y parecía tener más experiencia que el otro y estos estaban acompañados de tres duendes pequeños.

Fénix: este es mi tiro

Fénix 2: bien señor adelante (lanza una roca y el otro apunta)

Duende: está apuntando dos centímetros más a la izquierda (el fénix viejo lo mira profundamente)

Fénix 2: (atrapa la piedra que lanzo) suiel podrías cerrar el agujero con el que se habla (suiel cierra la boca)

El otro fénix apunto y disparo pero la flecha de fuego choco contra un árbol y casi le da a prometeo en la entre pierna si es que no saltaba para evitarlo, el disparo siguió rebotando bastante rápido y por poco le da a la roca cuando la flecha se disipa y desaparece.

Fénix: demonios

Fénix 2: bueno señor no siempre se gana

Fénix: anota el punto ya le había dado (agarra un palo pequeño y va hacer una marca en un árbol donde estaban las puntuaciones)

Fénix 2: señor por favor basta (no deja que anote el punto) así es la vida y en la vida (le quita el pequeño palo) se debe jugar con los obstáculos pero debo admitir que es un gran tirador

Fénix: ha, ha gracias pero no digas nada o me sentiré más orgulloso, confiado… (Prometeo y zory se acercan y el segundo fénix se pone nervioso)

Fénix 2: hay-hay a volar (levanta vuelo)

Fénix: ¿qué te pasa? (dos sombras lo cubren del sol y este se voltea) o hola ustedes son dos dragones se que nuestras razas no se llevan muy bien pero a mi agradan los dragones mi mejor amigo es un dragón (zory y prometeo se miran a los ojos sonriendo)

Prometeo: que bueno porque solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas

Fénix: bien que quieren saber y rápido detrás de ustedes (los dos dragones se voltean y el fénix golpea a prometeo en la cabeza con un palo e intenta escapar)

Zory: atrápalo

Prometeo: dalo por hecho (intenta levantar vuelo pero no puede así que agarra al fénix)

Fénix: ha quieres ver el poder de un fénix amigo bien vamos (se eleva más)

El fénix subió hasta que llego a las copas de los árboles y prometeo se golpeaba con las copas de estos y prometeo aun no se soltaba y el fénix paso por unos arbustos secos y prometeo termino con unos pequeños raspones, prometeo se harto y haló al fénix y después lo lanzo a un charco de barro.

Fénix: está bien ¿tenían una pregunta?

Zory: ¿Dónde estamos?

Los fénix los llevaron a un mapa que decía donde estaban y el mapa decía que estaban en un lugar llamado black river.

Zory: black river

Prometeo: black ¿Quién?

Fénix: black river

Zory: ¿qué hacemos en black river?

Fénix 2: tal vez fueron traídos aquí para (susurra) repoblar

Zory y Prometeo: ¡¿Qué?! (Se miran uno al otro)

Prometeo: no, no, no, no pasara aparte yo soy un consejero y ella una alfa

Fénix: pues no tienes pinta de un consejero

Prometeo: claro que soy un consejero ¿Por qué crees que tengo la armadura de un consejero?

Zory: no tienes tu armadura

Prometeo: ¿Qué? Hay no puede ser sin mi armadura soy solo un omega

Fénix: mi nombre es fux y el forx

Fux era un fénix de color rojo con anaranjado y forx era de color amarillo con anaranjado

Zory: (voltea con prometeo) tengo que llegar al valle pronto es importante

Prometeo: tranquila aunque ahora sea un omega aun así…

Zory: no me pidas que me calme tengo que llegar pronto

Prometeo: está bien, está bien regresaremos lo más pronto posible comienzo a pensar que es por ese tal Phantem por qué haces esto

Zory: es phantom

Fux: entonces ¿adónde quieren que los llevemos?

Zory: valle de la luna warfang

Fux: el valle de la luna en warfang ese lugar todos los veranos lo visitamos

Prometeo: entonces pueden llevarnos haya

Forx: claro ustedes solo tienen que volar durante un día y medio hacia el norte y estarán ahí en poco tiempo

Prometeo: si solo una cosa fux cuando quería atraparte no levante vuelo cierto (fux asiente) pues no lo hice porque no puedo volar tengo algo que no me deja abrir mis alas parece ser una cuerda podrían intentar quemarla

Forx: por supuesto claro que lo intentaremos (forx se para sobre zory y fux sobre prometeo e intentan quemar la cuerdita) valla esto no es una cuerda

Zory: entonces ¿Qué es?

Fux: sea lo que sea parece ser una cadena de energía oscura y…

Prometeo: perfecto cadenas infernales

Forx: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Prometeo: no por nada soy un infernal

Fux y Forx: ¡infernal! (se ponen detrás de zory)

Zory: si es un infernal (prometeo voltea a un lado) pero no es como los demás infernales él es diferente no por nada estoy enamorada de él

Prometeo: ¿Qué dijiste?

Zory: a nada no dije nada

Fux: bien entonces prometeo y zory sigan nos los llevaremos a un trasporte que los dejara en el valle de la luna

Los dos dragones siguieron a los dos fénix y los llevaron hasta una zona donde visitantes de black river se reunían y prometeo comenzó a pensar que se encontraba en un parque nacional por así decirlo. Mientras en el valle de la luna los guardianes dieron la orden de buscar a zory y a prometeo en especial a prometeo pues si algo salía mal prometeo y los consejeros podrían manejarlo, tempo junto con destyny y zonoya buscaban por toda la zona cuando destyny encontró una medalla que le regalo a prometeo y en esta medalla se garban los recuerdos del dragón gris y llamo la atención de tempo.

Destyny: (coje la medalla recuerdo de prometeo) tempo mira (tempo se acerca)

Tempo: la medalla recuerdo de prometeo (destyny recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de tempo)

Destyny: (tono preocupado) lo extraño mucho tempo

Tempo: tranquila es el mejor consejero que eh entrenado

Destyny: no solo es eso porque también es el mejor consejero que yo eh entrenado pero y si lo capturan los infernales

Tempo: está acompañado de la líder alfa ambos se cubrirán las espaldas (zonoya llega y ve la flor que zory llevaba)

Zonoya: es la flor de zory

Tempo: tal vez la medalla recuerdo nos diga que paso (abre la medalla recuerdo)

Tempo abrió la medalla recuerdo y vio lo que les paso a los dos jóvenes vio como prometeo fue encadenado, cuando vio a zory y cuando lo golpearon y el casco junto con la medalla cayeron al suelo.

Tempo: ahora sabemos que les paso

Destyny: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Tempo: no podemos dejar el valle la sección este lo tomaría la única opción que nos queda es esperar que estén bien (spyro y erbrow llegan) ¿Qué ocurre jóvenes dragón?

Spyro: encontramos algo de prometeo antes que desapareciera

Tempo: así ¿Qué es? (spyro hace una seña y erbrow saca de sus brazaletes el casco de consejero de prometeo y se lo da a tempo) hay no (suspira) busquen en cerca de la frontera

Cuando tempo agarro el casco de prometeo recordó cuando el mismo se lo puso, el recuerdo de tempo era que el tenia el casco de consejero y se dirigió a la habitación del dragón gris y este se veía frente a un espejo con su armadura de consejero y tempo llamo la atención de prometeo y este corrió a abrasar al dragón del tiempo para después separase, tempo saco el casco de consejero y se lo puso a prometeo. Mientras tanto los dos fénix llevaron a zory y prometeo hasta una zona del parque donde algunos visitantes estacionaban sus vehículos para así pasar un buen rato en el parque y justamente había una camioneta donde dos personas humanas parecían guardar equipaje para un viaje, los dos fénix con un palo que llevaba fux abrieron la puerta de carga del vehículo y prometeo subió para observar el interior.

Prometeo: (sobre la defensa del vehículo) ¿Qué? (baja de la defensa del vehículo) quien lo diría dos caja en un día (se abre la puerta de la casa y las dos personas salen)

Fux: hay no rápido debajo del vehículo (todos se ponen bajo el vehículo)

Zory: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Fux: ellos no lo tengo muy claro solo sé que el hombre pertenecía a una banda de-de ahí no lo recuerdo pero la mujer trabajaba en una biblioteca que extrañamente vendía cervezas

Zory: ¿Qué clase de biblioteca era esa?

Fux: no tengo idea pero no salgamos hasta que se alejen y…prometeo ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Prometeo estaba cerca de salir pero no se había salido y zory recordó lo curioso que llegaba a ser prometeo pero como es un consejero el evitaba acercarse a las cosas que nunca había visto, pero como no tenia su armadura de consejero prometeo volvió a ser el omega que zory conocía y comenzó a pensar que la armadura y el rango fueron lo que cambiaron a prometeo y zory se sentía aliviada pues estaba perdida en medio de la nada con el omega que tenía su interés y entonces prometeo volvió junto a zory.

Zory: olvide lo curioso que eres

Prometeo: bueno el superior aquí eres tú

Zory: seré algo estricta contigo

Forx: hey tortolos ya se alejaron

Los dos dragones salieron y vieron a los dos humanos que conversaban entre ellos, cuando la señorita hablo de la canción que tenían en la radio del vehículo aparente mente con esa canción se conocieron los dos humanos y comenzaron a bailar, mientras zory y prometeo intentaban subir al vehículo, pero el baile de las dos personas hacia que los dos dragones se hicieran a un lado y estarán pensando por que zory y prometeo no se tele transportan al valle de la luna pues zory necesita ¨mana¨ para usar sus habilidades y prometeo necesitaba luz solar para usar sus habilidades pero como se movía mucho sus escamas grises no podían tomar la luz que necesitaban para usar las habilidades y los dos dragones que estaban detrás de los dos humanos, no sabían que bailaban inconsciente mente y después dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás y quedaron a distancia de las personas pudieron avanzar hasta el vehículo, zory salto a la defensa de la camioneta para entrar pero resbalo, cuando estaba a punto de caer prometeo la atrapo a tiempo, cuando prometeo cargaba a zory con un brazo y el otro levantado mientras zory estaba siendo agarrada por prometeo, los dos voltearon a ver a los dos humanos y estos dos comenzaron a besarse, prometeo volteo con zory y comenzó a levantarla y zory puso una pata en una mejilla de prometeo.

Zory: (negando) ha, a no te atrevas a besarme

Prometeo: ¿de qué hablas? solo te levantaba (suelta a zory) vamos sube (zory salta al vehículo) bien de regreso a la caja (corre para alcanzar al vehículo y este acelera pero prometeo salta y entra)

Zory y prometeo consiguieron subir al vehículo mientras fux y forx los seguían desde el cielo, prometeo curioseaba todo el equipaje que tenían pues ya tenía un año trasformado en un dragón y olvido como eran ciertas cosas, prometeo volteo hacia arriba y vio un casco de motociclista, zory observaba al omega curioseando por ahí y volteo a una de las ventanas y el sol del día la asía sentir cómoda, zory recordó que la noche de luna no terminaba hasta después de una semana y pensó que tarde o temprano zory tendría su noche de luna soñada cuando se quedo dormida y tuvo una pesadilla en la que veía a las dos secciones este y oeste peleando a muerte y luego vio una figura enorme creyó que al que estaba viendo se trataba de cronos pero no era prometeo con un cristal en su frente y riendo malvadamente cuando genero una guadaña gigante y después la clavo en el suelo del valle y zory despertó de golpe.

Prometeo: oye ¿Qué te parece? (con el caso de motociclista y un arete en la nariz)

Zory: (suelta una risita) muy gracioso pero te queda mejor tu armadura de consejero

Prometeo: te soy sincero no me gustaba mucho ser un consejero (se quita todo de encima)

Zory y prometeo hablaron durante un rato cuando zory se quedo dormida y prometeo volteo al sol del día. Mientras en la frontera del valle de la luna tempo y zonoya junto con el equipo de alfas y los consejeros gruñendo y volcano del otro lado de la frontera con su equipo mayor también gruñendo amenazadoramente.

Volcano: bien ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Tempo: ¿Dónde están zory y prometeo?

Volcano: que voy a saber yo

Tempo: bien pero mis consejeros creo tienen algo que decir (spyro e inferno gruñen y volcano también)

Zonoya: ¿puedo decir algo? Si alguno de ustedes dragones (con tono amenazante) le puso una garra encima a mi hija lo que hare ¡será desollarlos palmo a palmo y después sacarles las entrañas! (un dragón de volcano cae de una roca)

Zonoya continuaba gruñendo por zory cuando una dragona blanca y con ojos color ámbar y extrañamente con cabello blanco llego y hablo con zonoya y la dragona se llamaba Arora

Arora: am zonoya si zory abandono a phantom ¿yo puedo acompañarlo?

Phantom: pues yo no diría que me abandono

Zonoya: ¡phantom!

Phantom: (nervioso) por mi está bien

Arora: pues vamos phantom ((todo marcha según mi plan)) (phantom salta a la sección oeste)

Zonoya: grrrr (phantom se asusta) más les vale que zory esté bien si no mi cola (levanta la cola dejando ver la cuchilla) hablara por mi consejeros, alfas nos vamos (se retira seguida de los consejeros y las alfas)

Volcano: le daré dos días espero que tengan buenas defensas (se retira y tempo gruñe)

Zory y prometeo aun estaban dentro del vehículo cuando este se detuvo, zory que estaba dormida despertó.

Zory: ¿Qué? Nos detuvimos (voltea con prometeo que camina de lado a lado) ¿Qué te pasa?

Prometeo: tengo que ir

Zory: ¿Qué te…? No puedes aguantar

Prometeo: no quiero ir desde hace rato

Zory: ya intentaste cruzar las patas

Prometeo: si

Zory: aguatar la respiración

Prometeo: casi me desmayo pero si

Zory: entonces ¿Qué supones que hagamos?

Prometeo: aquí o afuera pero voy a ir

Prometeo salió del vehículo y salto fuera para ir ya saben lo que dicen si tienes que ir hay que ir, prometeo se acerco a un contenedor donde las personas desechaban la basura y levanto una pata para comenzar, cuando se dio cuenta de que zory lo observaba y el dragón gris hizo una seña y zory se dio vuelta para no mirar, prometeo comenzó pero antes un olor dulce entro en su nariz y siguió el rastro del olor y vio una bolsa con penecillos y el dragón intento abrirla pero no podía.

Zory: ¿Qué haces? (prometeo intenta abrir la bolsa)

Prometeo: estas envolturas son aprueba de dragones (muerde la bolsa y la rompe)

Prometeo estaba muy centrado en comer los panecillos, otro vehículo humano apareció y un niño que estaba dentro del vehículo también comía panecillos e imitaba a prometeo que lanzo un panecillo al aire y se lo comió de un bocado, el niño también lo intento pero no lo logro cuando una luz del establecimiento se encendió y un empleado salió y vio a prometeo con la crema del panecillo en el hocico y este pensó que prometeo tenía rabia por así decirlo, el empleado llamo a un amigo suyo y cuando este salió tenía un arma una escopeta y con esta apunto a prometeo.

Empleado: ¿algún último deseo dragón? (prometeo mira hacia abajo) que asco

Prometeo estaba a punto de ser asesinado cuando zory salto hacia el empleado dando oportunidad a prometeo de correr pues no podía pelear sino tenía sus armas ¿Por qué no usa sus garras? Prometeo está acostumbrado a usar armas cuerpo a cuerpo los dos dragones corrieron para toparse con un enrejado.

Prometeo: atrapados

Empleado: ya los tengo

Empleado 2: dispárales

El humano que tenia la escopeta disparo pero prometeo y zory se hicieron a un lado evitando el disparo y el enrejado se abrió y zory y prometeo pudieron escapar.

Empleado 2: buen trabajo Fil

Zory y prometeo consiguieron escapar y continuaron corriendo hasta que dar lo suficientemente alejados y vieron el vehículo en el que iban que estaba avanzando sin ellos y zory volteo con prometeo con una mirada de ¨te voy ahorcar¨ comenzó a llover y zory camino alejándose del omega que la acompañaba.

Prometeo: muy bien no fue correcto lo que hice ¿cierto? (zory lo ignora)

Zory: llegare al valle

Prometeo: si llegaras

Zory: no voy a parar

Prometeo insistía en hablar con la dragona blanca cuando intento hacer algo gracioso para hacerla reír y lo que hizo fue el ¨baile de la lluvia¨.

Zory: (con tono molesto) ¿Qué haces?

Prometeo: el baile de la lluvia para que deje de llover

Zory: harás que llueva más ese baile es para que llueva (salta un tronco)

Prometeo: entonces lo hago al revés (baila opuestamente al ritmo del baile y ya no cae lluvia) valla creo que funciono (zory señala hacia arriba)

Prometeo volteo hacia arriba para ver unas hojas que evitaban que se mojara con la lluvia cuando estas se separaron y el agua que retenían cayó sobre prometeo y este se rio pero al levantar la mirada no vio a zory.

Prometeo: zory no es buena idea

Zory caminaba luchando contra la corriente del aire y junto con la lluvia era aun más difícil cuando vio un acantilado no muy profundo y en este circulaba un rio de barro, zory intento usar su gran agilidad para superar el obstáculo y no pudo pues quedo pegada al otro lado del acantilado y en una piedra se paraba para intentar subir, cuando prometeo llego y vio a zory en problemas volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio una especie de liana que salía de un árbol y este la agarro y se columpio hasta que dar donde zory.

Zory: (intenta aferrarse) ¿Qué haces?

Prometeo: (entre dientes) tranquila es parte del plan

Zory: ya veo (la piedra cae al rio de barro)

Prometeo: zory muerde mi cola

Zory: ¿Qué?

Prometeo: muerde mi cola para pensar un poco y… (Zory muerde su cola) hay mi cola mi cola (dejan de balancearse) zory mécete

Zory: (entre dientes) ¿Qué?

Prometeo: mece tu cuerpo y podre lanzarte al otro lado (zory se mece) bien sigue así zory (la cola de zory llega hasta la nariz de prometeo) ha, ha cosquillas (zory se mece más) hay mi cola (la cola de zory llega hasta la nariz de prometeo) oye no sabía que podía sentir cosquillas ahí

Zory continúo meciéndose y después de un momento zory soltó la cola de prometeo y llego al otro lado del acantilado y volteo a ver a prometeo que ya no estaba colgado de la liana extraña del árbol y miro al fondo del acantilado, lo primero que vio fue un bulto de barro con algo largo saliendo, zory bajo para investigar que no fuera prometeo el que estaba dentro del bulto de barro.

Zory: (tono preocupado) prometeo ¿Estás bien? Dime algo (muerde la cosa larga y recta y la arranca para después soltarla) tu cola prometeo lo siento (escucha la voz de prometeo)

Prometeo: tranquila no pasa nada (zory se voltea dando un salto y un pequeño grito) mi cola está bien hasta donde sé (mira su cola) vamos busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche

Zory: está bien (camina junto a prometeo) gracias desde ahora tu lideras (prometeo se adelanta un poco)

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	10. BUSCANDO EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

**BUSCANDO EL CAMINO DE REGRESO**

Zory y prometeo se fueron mientras buscaban un lugar para dormir, mientras arora paseaba con phantom y hablaban pero arora no prestaba atención a lo que phantom decía pues volteo a un lado y vio a spyro, arora saco un pequeño espejo de una bolsa que tenia colgada en el cuello y lo apunto a spyro que caminaba vigilando las posibles zonas donde prometeo y zory aparecían seguidamente, cuando spyro vio que pequeños pedazos de cristal con el que se hacían los espejos comenzaron a rodearlo para después convertirse en una columna de cristal que se cerró con spyro dentro y por último la prisión de cristal se hundió en el suelo. Mientras zory y prometeo encontraron un lugar para dormir que era una pequeña cueva donde cabían perfectamente los dos, los rayos del sol tocaron la cara de prometeo y este se dio vuelta y zory hizo lo mismo cuando sus narices se tocaron pero no lo notaron pues seguían dormidos cuando una piedrecilla le cayó a prometeo en la cabeza y reboto en la cabeza de zory, los dos dragones se despertaron y cuando se levantaron vieron que sus narices se estaban tocando, los dragones abrieron la boca al ver esto pues no esperaban esto y después escucharon risas. Zory volteo fuera de La cueva para ver a Fux y Forx.

Zory: (sale de la cueva y pasa su cola por el cuello de prometeo) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Fux: la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Les di un transporte de primera y lo arruinaron (prometeo sale de la cueva)

Prometeo: si lo arruinamos por un panecillo

Fux: no entiendo ¿Por qué hacer pan pequeño y llamarlo panecillo?

Forx: señor los panecillos son deliciosos

Zory: dejemos esto de lado ¿pueden darnos otro transporte?

Fux: ¿Qué soy? Acaso un agente de viajes no puedo darles otro

Prometeo: vamos un gran tirador como tu tiene sus métodos para ganar cierto y creo que también tienes tus métodos para guiarnos al valle de la luna (zory afirma con la cabeza)

Fux: si bueno déjenme pensar un poco

Forx: ¿Qué tal el expreso luna? Pasa directo por warfang

Fux: cierto ese tren los dejara muy cerca de warfang y a muy cerca me refiero que los dejara en el valle de la luna

Zory: ¿Dónde lo abordamos?

Fux: pues podrán subir después que pasen esas montañas (señala montañas a lo lejos)

Zory: vamos

Prometeo: entendido

Zory y prometeo tendrían que pasar unas montañas para llegar al tren que los dejaría en el valle de la luna, mientras arora encerró a los consejeros en espejos en un lugar donde nadie sospecharía nada y arora con un cristal negro hablo con Psycho que parecía ser el sirviente de arora.

Arora: bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

Psycho: nada mi señora se dirigen a un tren que los llevara al valle pero no se preocupe los interceptare no dejare que lleguen al valle pero ¿Qué pasara si fallo?

Arora: a ti nada a prometeo pues con mi pequeño cristal lo corromperé y destruirá la vida para realizar la gran limpieza solo esperemos que él no se interponga en esto

Psycho: ¿él? Mi señora acaso habla de…

Arora: si hablo de Hairo

Arora tenía un rival que parecía estar relacionado a prometeo y ese rival casualmente era un solare igual que prometeo, mientras zory y prometeo caminaban sobre el nevado sendero para pasar la montaña que no era tan grande y prometeo consiguió reunir la energía solar para usar sus habilidades pero en lugar de tele trasportarse investigaba que otras cosas podía generar y genero las armas que ya tenía que eran las espadas, la guadaña, las cadenas y unas cuchillas, cuando descubrió que podía generar un escudo que era como un rombo solo que la parte de arriba y de abajo terminaban uniéndose en línea recta en cambio las puntas de los lados si eran las que todos conocemos de la figura, zory volteo a ver al dragón gris que hizo desaparecer el escudo y esta como sentía algo por el consejero que ahora era un omega intento algo.

Zory: este lugar es bonito

Prometeo: si es bonito

Zory: te gano hasta aquel pino

Prometeo: en tus sueños

Zory y prometeo competían amistosamente, zory seguía corriendo sobre la nieve ágilmente, sus pisadas eran tan ligeras que sus patas apenas dejaban una huella en la nieve.

Zory: ríndete prometeo no puedes superarme ahora que eres un omega (prometeo no le dice nada, zory se detiene y se voltea con el dragón gris que no está) ¿prometeo? (una bola de nieve le cae en la espalda)

Prometeo: bueno el marcador esta así omega 1 alfa 0 (zory le lanza nieve con sus patas traseras) ¡está bien está bien tu ganas para ya tu ganas tu ganas!

Zory: (salta al dragón enterrado en la nieve) no lanzo mal para ser una chica

Prometeo: (deja ver su hocico entre la nieve) que graciosa (zory da un salto mientras ríe) valla alguien se está divirtiendo

Zory: ¿Qué ha…? Si bueno solo busquemos el tren (avanza más rápido)

Prometeo: si está bien pero espérame (avanza y un yeti pequeño llama su atención) ¿eh? O hola amiguito

Yeti pequeño: wow ¿Qué eres?

Prometeo: pues soy un dragón una de las razas más respetadas

Yeti pequeño: nunca había visto a un dragón eres muy extraño (entra en un troco pequeño)

Prometeo: oye ¿Qué haces? Te voy a atrapar (sube al tronco y el yeti lo empuja a la nieve)

Zory seguía caminando y escucho que prometeo hablaba con alguien cuando se volteo vio ha prometeo jugando con un pequeño yeti y está sonrió al ver esto.

Zory: el sería un gran padre (alpha aparece) es atento, divertido, cumple con todo lo que tiene que hacer aunque pasa algunas por alto pero es un caballero, y sobre todo un poco misterioso

Alpha: ¿Por qué misterioso?

Zory: pues lo conocimos de un día para otro y no se mucho que digamos sobre el solo sé que antes era un humano y que tenía problemas en su familia pero como es que él es al que debo estar atada

Alpha: él se negara si no quieres estar a su lado sabes bien que él nunca te forzaría a hacer algo que tu no quieres

Zory: quiero estar atada a él último solare pero parece que yo no le intereso

Alpha: no creo que deba decírtelo pero…

Zory: ¿decirme qué?

Alpha: que tu también le llamas la atención

Zory: (emocionada) enserio le gusto

Alpha: eso si no lo sé pero cada vez que te le acercas el deja de lado todo lo que está haciendo para ponerte atención

Zory: le intereso pero no se atreve a decírmelo

Alpha: exacto

Zory: bien dejemos esto así por ahora vallamos a donde podamos ver el tren acercándose

Alpha: bien pero no olvides al omega (señala a prometeo con el yeti en su espalda)

Zory: claro que no lo olvidare

Zory y alpha se fueron mientras prometeo jugaba con el yeti que le lanzo una bola de nieve este tomo distancia del dragón y cayo de sentón en la nieve aun riendo.

Prometeo: bien tu lo pediste (lanza una bola de nieve al yeti y este llora por el golpe de la bola de nieve) no, no ya tranquilo lo siento (el yeti levanta la mirada y ríe de nuevo) eso es muy feliz (omega aparece)

Omega: no creo que sea porque te disculpaste

Prometeo: (le cae baba de alguna criatura sobre la cabeza) su madre está detrás de mi cierto

Omega: si y no se ve contenta creo que cuando molestas a una cría de yeti la madre de está atacara al que haya molestado a la cría y yo te recomendaría que saltes hacia delante y después corras (prometeo salta se da vuelta y ve a tres yetis siguiéndolo)

Prometeo: (logra escapar de los yetis) zory ten listo un plan contra ataques de yetis

Zory se encontraba cerca de un borde de donde si uno caía fácil moría al llegar al suelo, zory vigilaba la zona con la esperanza de que el tren aun no hubiera pasado pues si eso pasaba tendría que esperar por lo menos un día para poder abordarlo y no tenía ese tiempo pues las secciones este y oeste ya estarían peleando y una de las dos secciones habría ganado, cuando escucho algo y volteo a un lado para ver al tren que los dejaría en el valle de la luna.

Zory: el expreso luna si podre regresar a casa junto con prometeo ¡prometeo el tren está aquí! (escucha sonidos de pelea) ¿prometeo? (promete sale corriendo y choca con zory que queda sobre el dragón gris) ¿ahora qué demonios te pasa?

Prometeo: eso (señala a, la yeti madre)

Zory: tienes técnicas de pelea de consejero con una derribas a oponentes grandes (otros tres yetis aparecen) bien ya vi lo que te preocupaba

Prometeo: (genera su guadaña) zory quédate detrás mi (un yeti lo golpea y prometeo se estrella con un árbol) o tal vez sea yo el que debe quedarse atrás (un montón de nieve le cae encima y los yetis se le acercan) valla por dios a que lio me vine a meter

Prometeo estaba rodeado y parecía que era el fin para él, pero zory salto a la cabeza de uno de los yetis y después salto a otro y otro y así sucesivamente zory estaba a punto de caer a la nieve cuando la yeti la golpeo y zory cayó fuertemente al nevado suelo el yeti estaba a punto de pisar la cabeza de zory, pero cadenas doradas empujaron al yeti legos de zory y prometeo logro acercarse a zory.

Prometeo: eso la mantendrá ocupada (desaparece las cadenas y se tira a cuatro patas) vamos arriba zory

Zory y prometeo se alejaron tanto como pudieron de los yetis pero cada vez que intentaban salir de la trampa mortal de los yetis estos los espantaban levantando una de sus manos cuando al final del camino zory y prometeo subieron a un árbol muerto que aun estaba enterrado de sus raíces, zory y prometeo estaban entre un golpe devastador y una caída acecina que con solo salir volando resolvería el problema pero por las cadenas que no permitían que zory y prometeo abrieran sus alas, cuando uno de los yetis tiro el árbol y junto con los dragones cayó afortunadamente la nieve que cubría el suelo evito que uno de los tres saliera herido. Zory cayó primero, después fue el árbol del cual solo quedaba el tronco, luego prometeo y al final el yeti que los tiro, prometeo se encontraba en problemas cuando el yeti lo golpeo pero antes de eso el dragón genero una armadura de consejero y el puño del yeti dio contra la cresta del casco de prometeo consejero. Prometeo vio el tronco partido a la mitad y subió al tronco para usarlo como trineo y avanzo hasta zory.

Prometeo: sube

Zory: de donde sacaste tu armadura espera puedes usar tus habilidades (llega el yeti deslizándose sobre su panza)

Prometeo: salta confía en mí (zory salta evitando una mordida del yeti y cae en el tronco) te dije que podías confiar en mí

Zory: siempre confiare en ti

Prometeo: (ve una roca) tu peso en el lado izquierdo (pasan bajo un túnel de piedra y salen para ver al yeti detrás)

Zory y prometeo: ¡haaaaaa! (el yeti levanta la mirada y voltea con prometeo preocupadamente) ¿Por qué me mira así? (el yeti señala algo adelante y prometeo se voltea)

Cuando prometeo junto se volteo junto con zory vieron que estaban muy cerca de las vías del tren que estaba pasando y justamente el tronco choco con una roca y prometeo junto con zory llegaron de un salto a uno de los vagones que estaban abiertos, el yeti paso por encima del tren chocando con un árbol lleno de púas, zory y prometeo rieron pues superaron el problema que los mataría, la noche cayó pronto y el tren pasaba sobre un puente zory y prometeo hablaban de lo ocurrido no sabían que los vigilaban pues Psycho tenía una arma muy parecida al francotirador de rena pero el arma que Psycho tenía era de cristal y apuntaba a la cabeza de prometeo que era pequeño para ser el último de los solares pues los dragones de está raza eran grandes desde niños.

Psycho: ya te tengo ratita (apunta y prepara el disparo) ahora si morirás (una guadaña lo atraviesa en el muslo derecho) maldición

?: No crees que te dejaría tocar a mi hermano menor ¿o sí?

Psycho: tu otra vez Arg te pasaste está vez hairo

Hairo era idéntico a prometeo solo que tenia ojos verdes y cuernos curveados que salían de su nuca aparte hairo tenía un color negro y pansa y alas carmesís.

Hairo: pues no intentes matar a mi hermano el salvara a todos de la destrucción

Psycho: el destruirá la vida es lo que es (se levanta cubriéndose la herida) un solare bien lo dijo cronos su hijo…

Hairo: (molesto) cronos no es nuestro padre si no fuera porque asesino a aspion no lo considerarían la muerte pero una cosa es segura como yo no tengo el poder suficiente para salvar la vida prometeo lo hará te destruirá a ti, a cronos, a los zombrum

Psycho: los zombrum son las criaturas más poderosas de toda está galaxia un simple niño solare no podrá con ellos

Hairo: ¨niño¨ claro recuerdas a gaul y el ¨niño¨ de dragón purpura lo mato prometeo es igual de maduro que spyro no es un niño y… (Un orb aparece) ¿Qué pasa meta?

Meta: pues prometeo tiene su momento con la lunae están aullando juntos a la luna dijo la lunae que era ¨noche de luna¨ o algo así

Psycho: ha, ha, ha prometeo ligando no me lo creo igual como no me creo que detendrá a los zombrum son invencibles (hairo genera una arma y dispara en la frente de Psycho)

Hairo: ya lo veremos meta (meta aparece con forma de lobo) ¿Cómo están esos dos?

Meta: pues ya no están ocupados podrás ir y hablar con prometeo

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo que extraño prometeo tiene un hermano bueno mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**

**.**


	11. DE REGRESO A CASA Y EL HERMANO OLVIDADO

**DE REGRESO A CASA Y EL HERMANO OLVIDADO**

**Hey que tal a todos aquí OmegaSpyro y continuamos donde lo dejamos en el capítulo antes de comenzar lamento la poca actividad tengo unos cuantos problemas con la conexión a internet pero no se preocupen todo estará bien ya verán como termino resolviéndolo bueno eso es todo ahora disfruten de la historia**

Después de aullar a la luna, prometeo terminaba la nota mientras bajaba la cabeza y antes de que estuviera mirando al suelo zory puso su cabeza bajo la de prometeo y este la abraso tiernamente.

Zory: sabes que aun es noche de luna ¿cierto?

Prometeo: espera quieres decir que…

Zory: si acabamos de tener una cita (acaricia a prometeo y este hace lo mismo)

Los dos dragones continuaban acariciándose, mientras hairo volaba cerca del tren y buscaba a prometeo entre los vagones que estaban abiertos hasta que dio con prometeo que jugaba con zory cuando zory cayó sobre prometeo.

Hairo: debo admitir que tu novia es bonita (aterriza en el vagón con zory y prometeo)

Prometeo: (zory se le separa) zory detrás de mi

Hairo: oye, oye tranquilo que acaso no me recuerdas hermano

Prometeo: ¿hermano? Yo no tengo hermanos o los tenia

Hairo: bueno por si no recuerdas o conoces mi nombre es hairo

Zory: es muy parecido a ti prometeo

Prometeo: zory duerme un poco yo tengo que hablar con mi ¨hermano¨

Prometeo y hairo subieron al techo del vagón para hablar mientras zory dormía tranquilamente, hairo le explico todo a prometeo que caminaba de un lado a otro y hablaba con hairo que estaba sentado cruzando las piernas y afilando la hoja de su guadaña.

Prometeo: a ver Aspion era nuestro padre

Hairo: si

Prometeo: morimos y cronos tomo nuestras almas

Hairo: correcto

Prometeo: nos creo pero diferentes no con nuestro color dorado sino mi color gris y carmesí y tu color negro con carmesí

Hairo: SIP vas bien solo tengo que decirte una última cosa

Prometeo: ¿Qué es?

Hairo: pues que yo soy el mayor y tu el menor pero tu tienes más poder de solare que yo

Prometeo: valla ahora soy el hermano pequeño y eso que tuve que cuidar a mi hermana pequeña

Hairo: no recuerdo que tuviéramos una hermana

Prometeo: pues ella no era un dragón sino una humana que por cierto yo también fui uno

Hairo: entonces eso fue lo que te pasó por eso desapareciste te convirtieron en un humano

Prometeo: a lo que me refiero es que yo soy un humano solo que en un cuerpo de dragón busco como volver a la normalidad (hairo levanta vuelo)

Hairo: te veré en el valle de la luna

Prometeo: espera conoces el valle

Hairo: si como te dije te veré haya por cierto como eres un infernal puedes desacerté de esa cadena (se retira volando)

Prometeo: (voltea a la cadena y cierra los ojos y la cadena desaparece) valla si puedo pero es un poco difícil

Prometeo bajo del techo del vagón para ver a zory dormida y prometeo decidió dormir un poco pues estaba cansado después de todo lo que les paso se merecían una noche de tranquilidad, mientras en el valle de la luna tempo miraba al cielo nocturno cuando escucho un aleteo y este era hairo que llego al valle de la luna.

Hairo: me entere de lo que está pasando los ayudare

Tempo: prepárate entonces tenemos que defender nuestro territorio

Hairo: si señor avisare a los guerreros

Hairo se marcho con la orden de poner a todos en alerta, mientras fux y forx seguían de cerca al tren y vieron a prometeo tirado en el suelo del vagón dormido y soñando, prometeo hablaba dormido cuando fux se acerco más al tren para hablar con el dragón gris.

Fux: ¿Qué tal mi escamado amigo?

Prometeo: ¿eh? (se levanta) ¿Qué están…? Acaso están locos

Forx: pues eso podría debatirse (ve un árbol y grazna)

Prometeo: no hagan ruido

Fux: lo sentimos pero donde está (voltea a un lado y ve a zory iluminada por un rayo de luz de la luna) a allí está

Prometeo: no hagan ruido está dormida

Fux: muy bien silencio forx (grazna y evita muchas ramas de árbol)

Prometeo: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Fux: solo venimos a ver que no se les pase investigamos un poco y el tren seguirá más adelante se pasara el valle de la luna que por cierto está dos kilómetros y pronto llegaran

Prometeo: valle de la luna, dos kilómetros ya está

Forx: debo admitir que tu novia se ve muy bonita cuando está dormida (prometeo voltea a ver a zory)

Prometeo: ella no es mí… (Los dos fénix chocan con una rama gruesa de un árbol mientras prometeo hace una mueca tras ver tremendo golpe)

Fux: ¡haz algo al respecto!

Después de la plática prometeo volteo con zory que dormía tranquilamente y parecía que soñaba con el dragón gris, zory soñaba con prometeo y era el mismo sueño se veía a ella misma como adulta cuidando de tres dragoncitos y con prometeo como su marido, en aquel sueño todo estaba muy tranquilo zory ayudaba a sus hijas las entrenaba para huir pues no eran suficientemente grandes para ser entrenadas para pelear, mientras prometeo entrenaba al chico que ya sabía muchas técnicas para derribar o inmovilizar a su oponente. Fuera de la mente de zory prometeo observaba el paisaje para asegurarse que llegaron al valle de la luna cuando vio algunas partes del valle que el ya había visitado. Prometeo decidió despertar a zory pues tenían que regresar al valle y eso mismo harían.

Prometeo: (se acerca a zory) zory, zory despierta (la mueve con el hocico y zory despierta)

Zory: ¿prometeo? (se estira) ¿Dónde estamos?

Prometeo: llegamos al valle

Zory se levanto y se sentó cerca de la puerta abierta del vagón y prometeo se acerco para acompañarle.

Zory: bueno estamos en casa

Prometeo: si en casa (voltea a un lado)

Los dos: hay algo que…

Prometeo: tu primero zory

Zory: está bien estos dos días que estuvimos solos fueron relajantes nos hacía falta tiempo juntos y fue divertido eres un gran chico prometeo nunca cambies

Prometeo: enserio

Zory: enserio bueno que querías decirme (nota como prometeo mueve sus patas nerviosamente)

Prometeo: b-bueno este yo he querido decirte esto pero es que yo-yo (suspira y baja la cabeza)

Zory: ((acaso me está confesando sus sentimientos hacia mí yo creí que este consejero no sentía algo por mí)) (voltea a un lado y ve a las dos secciones este y oeste listos para pelear)

Prometeo: yo te a… (Ve a zory corriendo hacia el valle y a las dos secciones) eso no es bueno (se tele trasporta al lado de zory)

En el valle de la luna se veían a las dos secciones listas para el combate a muerte tempo no se veía nada contento y los guardianes estaban ahí listos para ayudar a defender el valle, volcano que miraba fijamente a tempo hablo con un tono de superioridad.

Volcano: y bien tempo ¿Dónde está zory o prometeo?

Tempo: ninguno de los dos se unirá con tus nominados

Volcano: era de esperarse al enterarse de esto zory salió huyendo junto con prometeo (se escucha la voz de zory)

Zory: ¡nosotros nunca huimos!

Tempo: prometeo (baja del monte en el que está parado)

Zonoya: gracias a los ancestros están bien (abraza a zory)

Tempo: Donde fueron

Zory: no sabemos por quien pero fuimos secuestrados y dimos en black river

Prometeo: la idea era repoblar (zonoya salta sobre él y lo ahorca)

Zory: no espera prometeo fue quien me trajo a casa (zonoya deja de gruñir y levanta a prometeo)

Zonoya: olvide el gran muchacho del que estás acompañada

Zory: si lo sé y volví para… (Volcano llega acompañado de phantom)

Volcano: volviste para casarte con phantom (codea a phantom y este da un paso adelante)

Zory: si (prometeo toma su postura de consejero) y unir las secciones

Prometeo se desmorono al escuchar semejante cosa pero no puso cara triste tomo su postura de consejero la parte que zory revivió de prometeo murió de nuevo y prometeo volvió a ser aquel consejero tan frio y sin sentimientos, zory observaba a su alrededor para después voltear a un lado y ver a prometeo marcharse junto con erbrow que se salvo de las prisiones de cristal y junto con su hermano hairo.

Zory: lo siento tanto prometeo (suspira y baja la cabeza tristemente)

En una parte del valle prometeo recupero su armadura de consejero y hablaba con hairo y erbrow mientras destrozaba con furia a algunos monigotes de entrenamiento.

Erbrow: vas a destrozar todos y nos vamos a quedar sin muñecos de entrenamiento (prometeo corta uno a la mitad con su guadaña)

Hairo: no creo que te escuche erbrow está sumido en sus pensamientos

Erbrow: no sabía que prometeo en realidad siempre fue un dragón y nunca lo supo aparte tiene un hermano mayor que no sabía que existía

Hairo: hay muchos secretos en la vida de prometeo pero tiene que crecer para entenderlos todos

Prometeo: maldita sea porque no se lo dije antes

Erbrow: ya no puedes hacer nada lo hecho, hecho está

Hairo: si erbrow tiene razón aparte que no se te ocurra pedirle a tu tutor que retroceda el tiempo para confesar tus sentimientos hacia zory (prometeo se retira) ¿adónde vas?

Prometeo: seré un lobo solitario

Hairo: prometeo no puedes andar por ahí tu solo

Prometeo: siempre he estado solo (se retira)

Al día siguiente zory se encontraba mirando el valle desde la cueva donde arora dormía y está la ayudaba a prepararse. Zory tenía una flor azul en la unión de sus cuernos rectos con los curveados y arora le ponía un collar con un pequeño cristal azul colgando de este.

Arora: tienes suerte te casaras con un tipo bastante grande y fuerte como para mantenerte en una familia

Zory: si lose pero yo amo a otro

Arora: y haces esto por el quieres mantenerlo a salvo ¿cierto?

Zory: pues si oye estás segura que no quieres que te de visibilidad por un rato

Arora: no así está bien

Zory: bueno tú decides

Arora: ya quedaste bien el collar no se caerá de tu cuello y esa flor se quedara en ese lugar

Zory: gracias arora te veré luego

Arora: claro (entra en su cueva) me veras pero del otro lado zory (baja a un rincón de la cueva y ríe malvadamente)

Zory: (voltea a un lado y ve a fux y forx) fux, forx (abraza a fux y después a forx)

Fux: valla mírate te encontramos pidiéndonos ayuda para regresar a casa y mira

Fux y Forx: te vas a casar

Zory: si me voy a casar ¿Quién les dijo? (escucha la voz de prometeo)

Prometeo: fui yo (se acerca a zory y fux y forx se retiran)

Zory: prometeo tienes tu armadura otra vez me gusta verte con esa armadura

Prometeo: tengo algo para ti (saca una pulsera dorada y se la pone a zory)

Zory: ¿Por qué es esto?

Prometeo: para que me recuerdes

Zory: ¿Cómo que para te recuerde?

Prometeo: seré un lobo solitario andaré por ahí caminado por todo el valle no importa con quien me encuentre no puede decirme algo incluso saldré del valle visitare a nuestros amigos yetis parecen ser agradables solo tuvimos un mal comienzo

Zory: conozco a prometeo el consejero no a prometeo el lobo solitario

Prometeo: si pues acostúmbrate a prometeo el lobo solitario (camina y toma poca distancia de zory)

Zory: (se pone frente a prometeo y no lo deja avanzar) ¿Por qué haces esto?

Prometeo: si lo digo destruiré tu día perfecto (se tele transporta y se retira)

Al caer la tarde zory acompañada de toda la sección oeste caminaba hacia la frontera donde las secciones este y oeste se tocaban y el lugar era algo grande para ser un punto donde todos se reunían, prometeo corría directo al tren que lo trajo de vuelta para ser sincero prometeo decidió escapar una idea se le vino a la mente y era encontrar el lugar donde cronos se ocultaba pues en el transcurso del día prometeo encontró un cristal negro grande y de este comenzó a hablar cronos, y prometeo no aceptaba lo que cronos le ofrecía que era volverse como el transformarse para destruir a todos los que le quitaron lo que más amaba pero el dragón gris sabia que eso no sería lo correcto, prometeo siguió corriendo hasta ver un vagón del tren abierto y la luz del atardecer le recordó aquella vez que zory y el estaban pasando un gran momento. Mientras se preparaba todo para la boda arora llevaba su pequeña bolsa y dentro había su espejo y un cristal oscuro por si prometeo intervenía lo corrompería y tendría ayuda del dragón corrompido, zory y phantom no se veían muy contentos, pues se casarían con alguien que no aman los dos subieron a una roca plana donde comenzaron con todo, primero se acercaban y hablaban en voz baja, cuando zory hizo esto recordó cuando le paso un secreto a prometeo si el típico pasa la voz, después ambos juntaban sus cabezas y cerraban los ojos, otro recuerdo llego a la mente de zory y era cuando prometeo y ella se acariciaban tiernamente y por ultimo zory y phantom tendrían que besarse para terminar, pero justamente zory cerró sus ojos y recordó todas las veces que ella y prometeo estaban a punto de besarse y recordó un día en la academia de warfang antes de que se declarara la guerra, en la clase de español prometeo llevo un poema que pidieron de tarea y el poema termino en lo siguiente ¨¿Qué prefieres tu novio o tu amigo?¨ zory nunca había tenido una relación pero ella eligió a su amigo gris, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar los labios de phantom ella abrió los ojos y se separo y phantom cayo pues no esperaba que zory se separara.

Phantom: (se levanta y habla en voz baja) zory ¿Qué haces?

Zory: yo-yo no puedo

Phantom: (con felicidad) no puedes, quiero decir ¿Por qué no puedes?

Zory: bueno este yo…

Volcano: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no se puede casar con phantom?

Tempo: cállate (zonoya camina hacia zory)

Zonoya: zory ¿Qué pasa?

Zory: bueno este yo pues (ríe nerviosamente) me enamoré de un consejero

Zonoya: (ríe en voz baja) prometeo ¿cierto?

Zory: pues si

Volcano: (se burla) se enamoro de un consejero que ridículo los consejeros no tienen sentimientos y saben acabo de cambiar de opinión (camina y queda en frente de la sección este) ¡tomen el valle!

Cuando volcano dio la orden todos los dragones que estaban ahí corrieron y antes de que los del este tocaran a uno de los guerreros del oeste una onda de luz cayó y controlando todo todos voltearon hacia arriba para ver a prometeo y este aterrizo y se paro en dos patas preparándose para pelear.

Prometeo: ¡no habrá una pelea aquí todos contrólense! ¡¿Cuál es el asunto de esta confrontación?! (aterriza)

Volcano: no puedes dar órdenes

Tempo: claro que puede él es uno de los líderes del valle y si mi discípulo dice algo se debe cumplir

Prometeo: erbrow, hairo ¿me ayudan? (los dos saltan y que dan junto a prometeo) no dejemos que se acerquen al valle (phantom se les une) ¿Qué haces?

Phantom: no dejare que se acerquen al lugar donde siempre pertenecí (zory besa a prometeo en la mejilla)

Prometeo: ¿Por qué fue eso?

Zory: aun me tienes que decir aquello que me querías decir

Volcano: cuatro jóvenes no pueden contra toda mi sección

Tempo: no están solos (se acerca junto con destyny, terrador, malefor, zonoya, volter y Ciril) cuando estés listo prometeo

Prometeo: no dejen que pasen de la frontera (corre acompañado de hairo y zory)

Prometeo, zory y hairo corrieron para después comenzar la retención y evitar que se acercaran al valle, zory al igual que prometeo y hairo peleaba en dos patas pues para ellos era mucho más fácil pelear de esta manera, prometeo y hairo juntos efectuaban grandes técnicas juntos, una consistía en que prometeo con las cadenas agarrara a uno y después lo lanzara al aire y hairo con la cola los golpeaba y caían al suelo fuertemente, prometeo golpeo a un dragón que le salto para atraparlo pero el golpe lo tiro al suelo y después pateo a otro que también peleaba en dos patas para después evitar un ataque de volcano, prometeo salto hacia atrás evitando un golpe de volcano, tempo vio esto e intento llegar a volcano pero no pudo por todos los dragones que enfrentaba cuando vio que prometeo corto a volcano en la mejilla, prometeo tenía algo de distancia de volcano y arora grito deteniendo todo pero después de un pequeño momento volvieron a pelear y la dragona albina y ciega saco el cristal negro de su bolsa y lo lanzo y el cristal cayó cerca de prometeo que comenzó a transformarse.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado bueno ¿Qué creen que pasara? pronto lo sabremos mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	12. La leyenda del espejo maldito

**La leyenda del espejo maldito**

Prometeo que estaba entre la frontera de las secciones estaba lidiando con el problema de omegaprometeo todos dirigieron su atención al dragón gris cuando un pulso empujo a todos mientras prometeo rujia hacia el cielo que se oscureció de la nada, zory miraba a prometeo con lagrimas en los ojos pues ella odiaba cada vez que prometeo se transformaba, prometeo tomo su forma infernal para después salir volando y detenerse en el aire, prometeo exploto y se transformo una vez más su tamaño cambio mucho pues era bastante grande tenía el mismo tamaño que el destructor, el cristal que arora lanzo apareció en la frente de prometeo, zory recordó esta imagen de prometeo cuando estaban perdidos vio a prometeo con aquel cristal negro en su frente. Prometeo genero una guadaña enorme bueno del tamaño exacto para él y hablo el gran dragón gris.

Omegaprometeo: este miserable valle tiene que ser destruido (entierra la guadaña en el suelo)

Los guardianes intentaron controlar a prometeo, terrador voló directamente a prometeo pero recibió un golpe del joven dragón, volter se acerco pero también recibió un golpe de prometeo, malefor intento lo mismo pero prometeo alcanzo a golpearlo con la guadaña, Ciril consiguió evitar el golpe de la guadaña de prometeo y evitaba que prometeo lo golpeara con esta cuando prometeo golpeo con su puño al guardián del hielo, tempo fue el que más pudo acercarse pero prometeo logro atraparlo en su mano.

Tempo: chico detente (prometeo lo lanza y después recibe un disparo en el cristal)

Rena consiguió darle a prometeo, cuando el dragón enorme volvió a su tamaño normal y arrastrando la guadaña caminaba hacia rena mientras golpeaba a otros dragones, rena temblaba del miedo pero valientemente puso su francotirador en su espalda y tomo dos subfusiles y disparo a prometeo que rápidamente evito los disparos y la empujo a una pared de piedra.

Omegaprometeo: (ríe malvadamente) creo que hasta aquí llegaste (yugo le levanta el hocico y le corta el cuello)

Yugo: lo siento prometeo pero no dejare que le hagas daño a rena (prometeo da un codazo en su espalda lo toma por el cuello y lo tira)

Omegaprometeo: que ingenuo crees poder hacerme daño (pasa una pata por el cuello y su herida desaparece)

Prometeo levanto su guadaña y estaba a punto de matar a yugo pero tempo logro poner su bastón metálico evitando que yugo saliera mal parado.

Tempo: prometeo basta contrólate (prometeo lo empuja con un pulso)

Tempo choco contra una pared de piedra y prometeo cargo contra tempo con su guadaña lista, destyny vio esto y se puso sobre tempo para entonces escuchar un sonido metálico parecía que la guadaña de prometeo choco contra algo destyny volteo y vio a zory con un aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo y prometeo comenzó a gruñir al ver a la dragona que aun era blanca pero de sus ojos salía una sombra y también tenía cuatro alas pero más pequeñas que las de prometeo. Ambos comenzaron a gruñir desafiada mente y los dos volaron mientras intentaban golpear al otro, zory lanzaba golpes rápidos y débiles pero por tantos que eran sería peligroso si te alcanzaban, por otro lado los ataques de prometeo eran fuertes y precisos si uno solo te daba date por muerto pero ninguno se logro tocar cuando los dos chocaron hablaron entre ellos.

Omegaprometeo: seré yo la perdición de todos yo exterminare la vida no puedes hacer nada para detenerme (zory se calma y se separa de prometeo)

Zory: si tienes razón yo no puedo detenerte pero tu si puedes prometeo ¿Dónde está el consejero que nos protege? Que me protege a mí y a los demás (prometeo piensa un momento y otro pulso sale de su cuerpo)

Zory fue empujada y choco con una roca para caer al suelo debilitada intento levantarse pero cayó de nuevo al suelo, prometeo volteo y vio a zory tendida en el suelo prometeo puso cara triste y se calmo bajo y corrió en cuatro patas hacia zory, prometeo le hablaba aun transformado de su cuerpo ya no salía esa extraña aura, prometeo comenzó a hablar con alguien pero estaba hablando solo pero en su mente veía a su yo malvado.

Prometeo: dame el control del cuerpo tengo que ayudarla

Omegaprometeo: ya me encargo yo quieres calmarte

Prometeo: no, no me calmare sabes bien lo que siento por ella porque tu eres…

Omegaprometeo: yo, lose estamos atrapados en el mismo cuerpo si te doy el control seguirás más bien seguiremos transformados pero podrás controlar tus acciones vamos ayúdale pero antes me desharé del cristal (el prometeo corrompido se arranca el cristal de la frente) ha bien fue mala idea hacerlo así

Prometeo: aguanta zory ya voy más bien ya vamos

Prometeo recobro el control de su cuerpo para después recostarse junto a zory que ya hacia inconsciente, prometeo intentaba despertar a zory le hablo y después le movió la cabeza con el hocico pero no despertó prometeo cada vez perdía más la esperanza cuando zory comenzó a despertar.

Zory: ¿prometeo?

Prometeo: zory creí que te había perdido ¿puedes levantarte?

Zory: (se recuesta al lado de prometeo) tranquilo estoy bien prometeo ¿Por qué volviste?

Prometeo: bueno yo (suspira) como tu dijiste soy tu consejero y debo protegerte de todo y de todos y yo-yo

Zory: tal vez el consejero no pueda decírmelo pero (le quita el casco) el omega si puede (prometeo aun transformado se acerca y arora lanza un rayo negro)

Arora: (prometeo genera un escudo y detiene el rayo negro) ¡esto no es lo que planee! Prometeo (prometeo voltea) quieres saber donde están tus amigos ¿cierto?

Prometeo: ¿Cómo sabes que iba a buscarlos?

Arora: bueno mira esto (un espejo sale del suelo y prometeo ve a sus amigos)

Prometeo: consejeros ¿Qué les pasó?

Spyro: (habla desde una prisión de cristal) ella nos atrapo en estos espejos no sé como lo hizo pero erbrow fue el único que se salvo necesitamos ayuda no podemos romper los espejos desde dentro tal vez desde fuera

Prometeo: libéralos arora

Arora: quieres que los libere primero encuéntrame en mi castillo de cristal te daré una pista de donde está una cueva donde varios cristales que usamos para curarnos y obtener poder de esos cristales se encuentra rodeado mi castillo criaturas poderosas que pueden usar el elemento que manejes en contra tuya ¿Qué lugar es ese? Donde hay cristales necesarios para los dragones

Prometeo: la cueva cristal pero ahí te encontré me dijiste que te escondías de los infernales

Arora: entonces tal vez yo sea el infernal del que me escondía pero si no encuentras a tus amigos después de un solo día morirán (abre un portal a la cueva cristal) te dejo a tu suerte solare (ríe malvadamente y entra al portal)

Prometeo: bien tendré que ir tras ella

Zory: no iras solo iré contigo lo que comencemos juntos lo terminamos juntos de acuerdo

Prometeo: bien vamos

Hairo: espera nosotros también iremos

Erbrow: no dejaremos que les pase algo a nuestros amigos

Phantom: te apoyare en esto

Prometeo: bien vamos pero primero planeemos algo (destyny se acerca a los cinco dragones)

Destyny: antes de hacer algo sin pensar deben saber algo les contare sobre un espejo tal vez sea ese espejo que usa arora para usar sus poderes

Prometeo: (se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros) bien escuchamos

Destyny: bueno cuenta una leyenda que existía un espejo capas de conceder cualquier deseo, este espejo era bondadoso el deseo que uno le pidiera se cumpliría exactamente como lo pidieras sin ningún giro inesperado, este espejo existía cuando los solare y lunae se mantenían en pie pero la oscuridad llego y corrompió a muchos solares y lunaes convirtiéndolos en criaturas conocidas como zombrums, la oscuridad avanzo y alcanzo al espejo haciéndolo inestable cada deseo que se le pidiera pasaría pero cuando todo parezca normal el deseo tendrá cosas que nunca se pensarían a querrían que sucediera por ejemplo alguien pide tener una familia y de un día para otro encuentra a su familia sin vida tengan cuidado el espejo puede obligarlos a pedir algo que será su perdición

Prometeo: bien tendremos cuidado

Prometeo decidido a encontrar a arora acompañado de zory, erbrow, hairo y phantom entraron al portal que aun seguía abierto en busca del castillo de arora, prometeo se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía para después ponerle atención a los tres orbs que el poseía parecía que tenían el rastro de energía de otro orb, prometeo siguió a omega cuando vio un cristal negro con forma de jaula y dentro había no uno sino dos orbs.

Prometeo: hola tranquilos vengo a ayudarlos

Orb: lo sabemos omega gracias por traer ayuda

Omega: tranquila épsilon todo por mis amigos ¿estás bien xi?

Xi: si todo bien vamos ayúdenos (prometeo rompe el cristal con su guadaña)

Épsilon: bueno soy el orb épsilon y él es el orb xi mejoraremos tu habilidad de efecto camaleón no podrán verte será demasiado difícil para ellos verte (se unen a omega, delta y gamma)

Prometeo: bien dos orbs menos faltan sigma y gamma inverted pero antes omega ¿Qué pasara cuando los reúna a todos?

Omega: mi poder y el de ellos se fusionara y así formaremos meta el te ayudara mucho a parte será como tu Sparx técnicamente parte de ti

Prometeo: ¿Qué hay de ti y los demás? Seguirán con migo

Omega: tal vez si pues cuando nos fusionemos uno que otro será consumido y podemos saberlo si uno de nosotros se une a ti convirtiéndote en otro y…seré yo la consumida

Prometeo: ¿Qué quieres decir? Espera tu y yo nos unimos y me trasformo en esto (un cristal azul habla con la voz distorsionada de prometeo)

Omegaprometeo: (habla desde el cristal) no me tomes por una cosa sin más soy parte de ti tu opuesto

Prometeo: oye perderemos a omega ella es una gran amiga nuestra la considero como mi hermana después de perder a Sofía

Omegaprometeo: lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada (prometeo se da media vuelta y se retira) en serio así es mi contraparte

Zory: más o menos pero ha perdido tanto como para perder más obviamente se negara a esto pero ya verás cómo lo olvida al ver que no puede evitarlo

Omegaprometeo: me gustaría creer esto bueno los veré luego suerte en encontrar a arora (sale del cristal negro y se une a prometeo aun transformado)

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo valla que suspenso esperemos que no perder a nuestra amiga omega ella es parte esencial de la historia bueno mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	13. TERMINANDO EL TRABAJO

**TERMINANDO EL TRABAJO**

**Hey que tal a todos aquí OmegaSpyro con el capítulo final de la historia y este será mucho más largo de la habitual pues por lo general mis cap. Son de cuatro o cinco hojas pero bueno este será el más largo de esta historia pero no se preocupen habrá más de zory y prometeo bueno sin nada más que decir disfruten el capítulo final y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis historias**

Prometeo acompañado de sus amigos caminaba por toda la cueva de los cristales, mientras omega ya hacia recostada sobre prometeo con forma de un gato cuando alpha se le acerco para hablar con ella con su forma de colibrí.

Alpha: ¿Qué te pasa?

Omega: nada es solo que… (Suspira) no quiero dejar solo a prometeo

Alpha: tranquila el tiene a zory y ambos son felices

Prometeo: omega tranquila si llego a perderte quiero que sepas que eres una gran persona siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando necesitaba entender algo sobre mi estirpe bueno continuemos no dejemos que arora mate a los chicos

Zory: (escucha pisadas profundas) espera, prometeo escuchas eso

Prometeo: ¿escuchar qué? (una criatura de cristal aparece)

Zory: pues eso

Las criaturas tenían un cristal grande que formaba el cuerpo y la cabeza además tenían otro cristal grande de brazo mientras que el otro brazo si tenía una mano, la criatura no estaba sola pues aparecieron dos más una de color anaranjado y otra de color azul parecían controlar alguna especie de elemento pues la anaranjada cada vez que intentaba golpear a hairo con su brazo salían pequeñas llamas, la azulada golpeaba y el lugar donde golpeo se congelaba y la ultima criatura de color amarillo era mucho más rápida que las otras dos aparte cuando el golpe caía al suelo salían chispas eléctricas.

Prometeo: creo que estas son las criaturas de las que hablaba arora pero no creí que fueran tan buenas para el combate por lo grandes que son

Zory: pues eso lo creo de la cosa que maneja electricidad (evita un golpe) valla sí que es rápida (prometeo salta y golpea a la criatura con la guadaña)

Prometeo: juntos zory así será más fácil vencerle

Zory: bien de acuerdo

Prometeo: hairo ¿puedes contra la que maneja hielo?

Hairo: tranquilo yo puedo con esta phantom y erbrow pueden con esa

Prometeo y zory cargaron contra la bestia de cristal que fue más rápida y pudo evitar el ataque poniéndose detrás de zory para golpearle justamente prometeo se puso frente zory para recibir el golpe que lo mando hasta la pared que se agrieto, zory aprovecho que la bestia estaba distraída para generar unos espolones que empezaban desde sus tobillos hasta la rodilla, zory lazo una patada al hacer esto el espolón se levanto y corto uno de los cristales de la criatura que se quejo dando un gruñido, prometeo salto hacia la criatura para después atravesar un cristal con una cuchilla que tenia agarrada en su pata y al hacer esto la criatura se dejo caer al suelo y perdió el brillo para después desarmarse.

Prometeo: (hace una mueca por el golpe) si va a doler mañana no esperaba que fueran tan fuertes

Hairo: (la criatura azul cae y se desarma) que esperabas son cristales obviamente son duros (erbrow y phantom destruyen a la otra criatura)

Zory: bien continuemos (prometeo asiente)

Los cuatro amigos continuaron caminando entre la cueva de los cristales hasta que llegaron a un lugar despejado donde había más de aquellas bestias y con mucha pesadez tu vieron que destruirlas, continuaban caminando cuando encontraron más y después más, hasta que solo pasaban zory y prometeo enfrente de las criaturas que los retaban a pelear pero eran ignorados y las criaturas solo los veían pasar sin poner atención a sus amenazas o retos, ya me canse olvídalo ya no pienso seguir con esto eso era lo que prometeo y sus amigos pensaban cada vez que veían una de esas bestias, que continuaban molestando parecía que las criaturas no protegían algo solo estaban ahí para ver con quien podían tener pelea para entretenerse, cuando por fin las criaturas dejaron de molestarlos, los cinco dragones llegaron a un lugar donde solo se podían ver cristales rojos y verdes y uno que otro cristal azul incrustados en las paredes de la cueva y extrañamente había de esas bestias de cristal, cuando algo cayo tapando la entrada al lugar y todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a buscar una salida, prometeo golpeaba las paredes levemente para saber si había una zona hueca por donde podrían abrirse paso, prometeo golpeo otra parte y escucho el sonido que uno escuchaba al golpear levemente a un espejo y uno de estos salió de la pared y luego salieron más cubriendo todo y el que se viera reflejado en uno de los espejos saldría alguien igual solo que no estaría definido no se le vería ciertas cosas solo sería la figura del que se miro en el espejo, una de las criaturas de cristal se miro en el espejo y se alejo para después ver que del espejo salió una igual a ella pero la criatura que salió del espejo era de color negro y está ataco a la otra de color rojo claro cuando de los espejos salieron más de estas criaturas negras cuando la voz de arora se escucho.

Arora: bien eres bastante persistente y no matare a tus amigos si sobrevives a mis clones y bienes conmigo

Prometeo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Arora: por favor prometeo (aparece y se acerca a prometeo) sabes bien a que me refiero (pasa su cola por el cuello de prometeo) por que no tu y yo somos iguales ambos somos infernales con un pasado del que no sabemos nada y con un oscuro destino

Prometeo: no lo creo seré igual que tu un infernal pero aprendo cada vez más de mi pasado y alguien me enseño que mi destino no es oscuro ni blanco es como yo lo pinte (mira a zory y sonríe) y eso es lo que he aprendido no me uniré a ti ni a cronos porque ya tengo lo que quiero

Arora: (suspiro de desesperación) bien si lo quieres así ¡mátenlos!

Ante la orden las criaturas negras cargaron contra prometeo y sus amigos pero las criaturas que controlaban un elemento se pusieron y se llevaron el golpe, ayudados por las criaturas los cuatro dragones enfrentaron a las bestias negras y a sus opuestos salidos de los espejos, todos fácil mente destruían a las criaturas negras pero el prometeo que salió del espejo daba bastantes problemas cuando el prometeo original por así decirlo cargo contra su opuesto con la guadaña de lado y el corte dio en la cadera y el opuesto se quejo del dolor cuando zory lo atravesó con su alabarda y este desapareció.

Zory: bueno no eres así de ágil pero por favor dar un salto y que dar pegado a la pared eso no es normal

Prometeo: solo era un clon marca pirata de mi tu tranquila yo no puedo quedar pegado a la pared a menos que algún espectro entre en mí y me haga trepar por todas partes como la niña del exorcista

Zory: ¿exorcista?

Prometeo: aun tengo cosas que enseñarte sobre los humanos

Hairo: recuerdo que me hablaste sobre ese exorcista que era una película o algo así

Erbrow: aunque esa película me gusto por ser un clásico de terror ese no es el tema

Prometeo: erbrow tiene razón y casi siempre la tiene pero debemos centrar nos en un encontrar a arora y liberar a spyro y los demás pero antes de buscar una salida (rompe un espejo con la guadaña) destruyamos todo esto antes de continuar (se tira a cuatro patas con la guadaña en su espalda)

Después de haber descifrado como destruir los espejos pues cada uno tenía una forma para ser destruido pero antes de destruir el último cuando prometeo se acerco el espejo comenzó a brillar para después hacer que prometeo entrara en su subconsciente vio a omegaprometeo con un aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo.

Prometeo: oye ¿estás bien?

Omegaprometeo: (ríe malvadamente y se voltea) estoy más que bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Prometeo: tu no eres mi opuesto ¿Qué le hiciste?

Omegaprometeo: yo soy tu opuesto solo que he entendido algo esta galaxia está destinada a la destrucción y nosotros dos causaremos esa destrucción cronos tenía razón esta vida se ha contaminado con razas que no deberían existir solo los dragones deben existir pero las demás razas son basura que contaminan todo lo que tocan y tu estás contaminado con está escoria que no debe existir pero tranquilo solo puedes hacer algo para volver a ser puro y eso es destruir la vida entera incluyéndote

Prometeo: no, no cumpliré con eso

Omegaprometeo: eres un solare solo los solare son capaces de destruir la vida entera esa es la naturaleza de nuestra raza así como es la naturaleza de la estirpe purpura destruir el mundo tu debes eliminar la vida ese es nuestro destino ya que no podemos separarnos

Prometeo: ¡no! No matare a nadie y menos a las personas que amo

Omegaprometeo: (ríe malvadamente) que personas no tienes a nadie estas solo tu eres el único solare puro tu hermano no es nada solo tiene una parte del poder de un solare y tu tutor es el mismo tema que tu hermano solo tu puedes cumplir son ese destino te deseo suerte para confesarle algo a ella (crea una imagen de zory) antes de que extingas la vida no vemos

Prometeo: espera que quieres decir con todo eso (despierta tirado en el suelo rodeado de los orbs y sus amigos) ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? (sacude su cabeza y se levanta)

Omega: bueno es algo complicado de explicar pero aun no te diré nada

Prometeo: omega dime ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué el cambio? ya no es como yo

Omega: lo siento no puedo decírtelo ahora

Prometeo: ¡omega!

Todos los orbs: déjala en paz ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Delta: oye no quiere decírtelo ahora

Gamma: ella tal vez sea la consumida al formar meta no dejes que se valla triste

Épsilon: omega te ha ayudado en muchas cosas y así le agradeces

Xi: eso no está bien prometeo (zory se acerca a prometeo y le pega en el hombro)

Prometeo: (se queja) eso por que

Zory: no trates así a omega ellos tienen razón te ha ayudado en varias cosas y así le tratas ¿Qué te está pasando prometeo? Dime ahora

Prometeo: yo-yo lo siento omega z-zory te contesto luego es algo malo lo que me pasa y no quiero hablar de eso ahora espero me perdones omega y tu también zory

Omega: oye no importa sé que es complicado lo que acabas de escuchar de él pero la verdad es que es cierto pero sé que tu jamás harías algo así sigue por el camino que llevas y zory (voltea con zory) mantenlo vigilado ahora tiene otro problema (se transforma en un lobo y rompe el espejo faltante) ahora yo también luchare

Prometeo: bien vamos omega todos continuemos

Hairo: estoy contigo

Erbrow: te sigo

Phantom: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Zory: (besa a prometeo en la mejilla) iré contigo el tiempo necesario siempre que necesites ayuda ahí estaré

Una vez todos se tranquilizaron continuaron buscando una salida hasta que prometeo genero un martillo y lo agarro con el hocico y dio un golpe contra la pared y está se rompió dándoles paso, detrás de la pared había camino para llegar hasta una zona donde había más de esos espejos negros y escucharon la voz de arora.

Arora: antes de que lleguen quiero que vean algo sobre ustedes oye zory por que no te miras (un espejo se acerca a zory)

Zory: no caeré en tu trampa ¿acaso me crees tan tonta como para mirarme en el espejo?

Arora: como dije antes quiero que vean algo de ustedes en los espejos no tienen suficiente energía como para atraparlos

Prometeo: más vale que sea verdad no me fio de ti (se pone a un lado de zory y la cubre con un ala) zory quédate detrás de mí

Zory: está bien pero ten cuidado

Prometeo se miro en el espejo pero no vio nada y zory se acerco para mirarse y cuando se miro lo que vio la asusto, pues se veía como es ahora pero poseía un poder enorme y con mucha facilidad podría asesinar a tempo o a malefor pero eso no fue lo que le asusto, el susto fue de que vio como ella misma mataba a prometeo que estaba tendido en el suelo herido y una de esas heridas no le dejaba levantarse, el dragón gris se volteo para ver a zory con sus ojos negros, cuatro alas y un aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo la dragona blanca corrompida levanto su alabarda y después dio un corte directo al cuello de prometeo. Lo último que zory vio en el espejo la aterrorizo pues su opuesto toco la sangre del cuerpo sin vida de prometeo y lamio donde tenía la sangre para después reír malvadamente, cuando zory termino de ver la imagen dio un salto seguido de un grito de temor.

Prometeo: zory ¿Qué te pasa? (zory lo abrasa mientras llora) tranquila no tengas miedo estoy aquí contigo no te dejare sola

Zory: (sigue llorando) gracias prometeo (lo abrasa más fuerte) no quiero perderte

Prometeo: ¿de qué hablas? No me iré de tu lado ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Zory: no quiero hablar de eso además de seguro te alejarías de mi si te lo digo

Arora: muy bien ¿Quién sigue? Todos deberán mirase en el espejo y ver lo que le espera

Hairo: yo sigo (se acerca al espejo y se mira)

El peor miedo de hairo era no existir lo que él veía le dolía y por no estar ahí cuando más lo necesitan él se lamentaba, el pero miedo de phantom era ver a su padre decepcionado de él y tener toda su desaprobación y el miedo de erbrow era perder a todas las personas que están a su lado en especial hina pero el peor miedo de prometeo era ser la causa de la extinción ayudar a la oscuridad, a los infernales, a cronos el no aceptaba esto pero aun así alguien lo obligaría y ese alguien está más cerca de él de lo que piensa, prometeo se veía destruyendo todo cada vez que daba un paso todo ardía en llamas y cada una de sus víctimas lloraba de desesperación y suplicaban piedad al dragón gris que lo destruía todo a su paso y por último se vio a si mismo atravesando el pecho de zory con una de sus espadas y zory con su último aliento le confesaba algo pero prometeo solo rio antes de acabar con la vida de zory.

Prometeo: no eso no puede pasar no quiero eso

Omega: (se le escucha distorsionada la voz y su aspecto cambia) cumplirás con eso

Prometeo: no, no lo hare no lastimare a nadie

Omega: (con voz distorsionada y siendo retenida por los demás orbs) no tienes elección eso será cumplido aunque no lo creas lo cumplirás…solo…basta…suéltame…cronos… ¡ahhh! (cae al suelo débil)

Alpha: omega ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a prometeo? tú no eres así

Omega: yo jamás diría eso cronos me controlaba no podía moverme o liberarme pero (toma forma de colibrí y vuela hasta un cuerno de prometeo) prometeo lo siento yo…

Prometeo: no (jadea) no importa era cronos no tu jamás esperaría eso de ti pero sigamos bien no perdamos tiempo con todo esto y sigamos caminando (criaturas de cristal negras aparecen y atacan a los cinco dragones)

Las criaturas negras que llegaron comenzaron a pelear contra los dragones, prometeo se veía afectado pues cada vez que golpeaba a una con la guadaña o las espadas sentía un dolor agudo, zory se dio cuenta de esto y evitaba que golpearan a prometeo hasta que los dos dragones cayeron a un lugar extraño pero si volteaban a un lado podían ver a los otros tres dragones hairo, erbrow y phantom hasta que hairo volteo y vio a zory y prometeo en otra sala.

Hairo: ¿Cómo llegaron haya?

Prometeo: no lo sabemos pero tu tranquilo estaremos bien (la sala se ilumina de golpe)

Zory: prometeo mira (señala algo y prometeo voltea)

Arora: bien consiguieron llegar hasta aquí porque no saludas prometeo (los consejeros salen encerrados en espejos)

El lugar donde se encontraban era una plataforma y era sostenida por varias cadenas y en la plataforma sería posible tener una pelea aparte los espejos estaban rodeando toda la plataforma y en medio había otro donde arora se recargaba y hablaba parte ella ya no era una dragona albina pues ahora tenía un color gris no como el tono gris de prometeo el de ella era más claro aparte podía ver y también tenía un cristal con una luz dorada colgando del cuello.

Prometeo: chicos ¿están bien?

Spyro: (habla desde el espejo) tranquilo solo ayúdenos a salir de está

Inferno: (habla desde el espejo) esto se está poniendo feo

Night: (habla desde el espejo) ustedes deben evitar que ella abra un portal a convexidad cronos está ahí atrapado y si entra lo destruirá todo

Arora: mi amo los matara a todos no habrá escapatoria prometeo tu eres lo segundo también tienes que ver en esto porque z… (Zory lanza su alabarda y se clava en el espejo)

Zory: calla arora lo que pasara es que te liquidaremos (genera una espadas iguales a las de prometeo solo que la empuñadura tiene forma de corazón)

Arora: bien comencemos pero no aquí (atrapa a zory y prometeo con una cadena negra y entra al espejo)

Al entrar al espejo zory y prometeo se dieron cuenta de que no existía un suelo pero aun así podían estar parados, el escenario no tenia forma parecía como si estuvieran en una tormenta de arena pero todo se veía diferente las corrientes eran de color azulado tenue y las corrientes parecían estar calmadas, arora flotaba en el medio del escenario y tenía una armadura de hueso además de dos bolas metálicas estaban al lado de arora, de la pata de arora salió una aura negra y una de las bolas metálicas comenzó a flotar y tomo forma de una pata de dragón y de la muñeca de la pata había un punto rojo rodeado de dos anillos negros y lo mismo paso con la otra que era la pata izquierda además las alas de arora tenían aspecto de alas de demonio.

Arora: vamos terminemos con esto chicos liquídenme

Prometeo: si así lo quieres (genera su guadaña)

Zory: no puedo generar mi alabarda bien tendré que atacar a distancia (genera un cañón de aspecto humano con varias cosas que asemejan a un dragón) lista prometeo acabemos con esto

Prometeo con su guadaña con la hoja encendida en llamas cargo contra arora y está junto las dos patas metálicas y las tiro al suelo y empujo para golpear a prometeo cuando el corte de la guadaña dio en el punto rojo que se hacía en las dos patas metálicas, arora levanto las patas metálicas para después quejarse del dolor que sintió. La dragona de vientre amarillo cargo el cañón para después disparar a arora que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Zory: (arora cae arrodillada) ¿ya terminamos? Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé

Prometeo: (arora se levanta) no esto no ha terminado

Arora se levanto y volvió a flotar y cuando hizo esto las patas de metal se oscurecieron para después convertirse en energía pura pero aun con la misma forma, arora con una de las patas levanto los dedos y de la punta de estos salió una pequeña bola negra para después convertiste en una flecha de energía oscura, arora disparaba en un patrón que era el dedo índice, luego mayor, después el anular y por último el meñique. Prometeo pudo descifrar el patrón pero no lo evito pues estaba cubriendo a zory con un escudo que genero, zory cargaba el cañón y eso era tardado la munición era un tanto pesada pero aun así la podía levantar, mientras zory cargaba arora destruyo el escudo de prometeo y él dio en corte con su guadaña y después dio un salto mientras giraba en el aire y cayó de pie.

Zory: prometeo abajo (prometeo se agacha y el disparo le da a arora)

Arora se llevo otro tiro y prometeo pudo dar un corte con la guadaña encendida en llamas y arora grito de dolor y se tele trasporto al centro del escenario mientras esto pasaba todo se sacudió y después de un breve momento todo se calmo, los dos dragones descubrieron como herir a arora y así continuaron prometeo retiraba el escudo en forma de hexágono que arora invocaba para protegerse después le golpeaba con su guadaña, cadenas, cuchillas o con las espadas y zory daba el disparo pero al seguir así la forma se volvía un poco complicada pues había veces que arora lanzaba flechas oscuras por todos lados y esto complicaba las cosas, también había veces que arora cambiaba el patrón de las patas de energía y había otro ataque que consistía en invocar pilares que salían del suelo y si llegas a estar parado en uno date por muerto pues el pilar se estrellaba con un muro que arora generaba y también llegaba a intentar aplastar a prometeo o a zory con una pata de energía, arora cargo contra prometeo y este dio una estocada con la guadaña encendida en llamas y el escudo de arora se rompió, prometeo le golpeo mientras zory terminaba de cargar el cañón que tenia carga pesada pero aun así zory podía levantarla.

Zory: (carga el cañón) prometeo abajo (prometeo se agacha y el tiro le da a arora en el pecho)

El disparo dio a dar al pecho de arora para después tele transportarse al centro del lugar para después caer arrodillada y empezó a reír su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse las cenizas tenían forma de pétalo y así siguió hasta que solo quedo su cabeza y después solo quedo una pequeña esfera de energía flotando.

Zory: ¿eso es todo? (la esfera empieza a crecer y se escucha la risa de arora)

Prometeo: no esto aun no sea terminado (omega y los demás aparecen)

Omega: esto no es bueno

Prometeo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Omega: arora ya no queda nada de ella solo su alma (el espíritu de arora habla)

Alma de arora: (resuena su voz por todo el lugar) ahora no pueden escapar ya no me pueden hacer daño

Omega: espera (ve un orb rojo flotando alrededor de arora) ese es sigma

Delta: cierto es el

Prometeo: sigma solo falta él y gamma inverted pero ¿Por qué está ayudando a esa cosa?

Omega: esencia de furia sigma siempre emana una esencia de furia y donde haya está esencia el aparecerá

Zory: pero si en toda las aventuras que prometeo y yo tuvimos casi siempre estuvimos furiosos al pelear con algún enemigo

Delta: pero esa esencia de furia no era suficiente para invocar a sigma el siempre tiene su esencia de furia

Prometeo: mejor le liberamos antes de que se ponga peor

Alma de arora: no pueden destruirme soy eterna y yo liberare a cronos de su encierro y si yo no lo logro zo… (Zory dispara su cañón y rozo a arora)

Zory: mejor cállate te liquidaremos y eso será lo que pasara

Prometeo: no podremos darle parece que se moverá muy rápido y… (Arora abre la boca y lanza un rayo negro que golpea un escudo que prometeo género)

Alma de arora: no pueden destruirme

Prometeo: ¿Qué tal si te encierro aquí? Pero con ese orb se va conmigo

Alma de arora: no creo que lo logren (dispara otro rayo y el escudo de prometeo se rompe)

Prometeo: zory queda te detrás de mí y dispara con el cañón yo te cubro

Zory: bien pero que pasara con sigma

Omega: tranquila alpha se encargara de él

Los dos dragones junto con los seis orbs se centraron en encontrar una salida de la dimensión del espejo, prometeo corría con zory de cerca que disparaba con precisión al espíritu de la bruja dragón, y el espíritu cargo contra prometeo y este con la guadaña lanzo una honda de fuego y golpeo al espíritu y zory disparo justo a tiempo y el disparó entro a la boca de arora y atravesó al espíritu supuestamente intangible, después prometeo salto y con la guadaña dio un corte y este dio a el orb rojo que se transformo en un cristal y alpha con ayuda de delta lo agarraron y se alegaron para después ver como zory uso su alabarda y sus poderes de lunae para convertirse en una flecha que atravesó al espíritu y con esto el espíritu se congelo un momento y después se tele trasporto al centro y rugió para después congelarse una vez más y luego comenzó a ver se de cierta forma y el lugar se ilumino y una puerta negra se abrió, zory y prometeo voltearon a la puerta y vieron a spyro y los demás libres de los espejos y les decían que corrieran para salir, ellos hicieron lo que se les dijo y saltaron, zory cayó sobre prometeo que perdió el casco de consejero al caer, todos voltearon al espejo y vieron a arora como era antes y golpeo el espejo y por el golpe el espejo se rompió pero no lo suficiente como para que escapara, arora rugió y el espejo se puso totalmente negro y así terminaron con la bruja dragón.

Zory: ¿todo termino? (voltea a ver a prometeo)

Prometeo: (vuelve a la normalidad) si todo termino (omega llama su atención)

Omega: aun no liberemos a sigma

Spyro: déjame hacerte el favor después de todo ustedes nos ayudaron a escapar (toma el cristal y lo lanza cerca de prometeo y sigma se libera)

Sigma: ¿quién me libero?

Omega: no te hagas el tonto sabes quién te libero

Sigma: el legendario dragón purpura pero veo aquí a todos formaremos meta ¿cierto?

Omega: si (voltea con zory y prometeo)

Zory: ¿todo acabo ya?

Prometeo: si todo acabo volvamos a warfang

Y así es como termina una guerra bastante corta, todos lo que se encontraban en el valle de la luna regresaron a la ciudad de los dragones, las clases se reanudaron todos los guardianes regresaron a casa y una última sorpresa, como sabemos tempo tuvo antes una familia y volvió a tenerla con prometeo como su hijastro y destyny como su esposa SIP el dragón del tiempo y la dragona que puede descifrar el futuro que tendrás se casaron, tiempo después de que prometeo volviera a la academia y entrara al segundo torneo juvenil de warfang y el acompañado de sus amigos enfrentaron varios combates hasta que solo quedaron en el torneo prometeo, spyro, erbrow, inferno, night, zory, cynder y hairo contra otros oponentes y uno de esos oponentes era alguien que no se lleva nada bien con erbrow o con prometeo y ese alguien era justamente valtek que lleva molestando a prometeo desde que todo regreso a la normalidad pero en las semifinales del torneo valtek se llevara una paliza que jamás creyó llevarse.

**Hasta aquí la historia tal vez sea un poco larga pero gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia pero por el momento escribiré otra historia así que esperen la siguiente historia de HEART OF DRAGON espero verlos en la siguiente historia así que mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta la próxima omega fuera.**


End file.
